The Greatest of Sacrifices
by Mourant Flamme
Summary: Hermione falls for the one person she never thought she'd like. Kidnap, regret, sadness, pain...oh yeah, there's some happy stuff, too. ;)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer…: None of these characters are mine…they are J.K. Rowling's…lucky (…I wish I were talented…but, alas, that will never be!  
  
  
  
1.1 Hermione and ?  
  
2  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs of the girls dormitory and stepped into the Gryffindor common room. It was morning and she had her first class in almost a half hour. Everyone must have gone down to breakfast, she thought, since there were only a few upper classmen who obviously had an off period right in the morning. She had slept in and she was surprised that Ginny didn't wake her. Hermione walked through the portrait hole and started for the great hall. Walking down a dark, stone corridor, Hermione noticed something behind her move from the corner of her eye. She whisked around and put her hand in her robe pocket, grasping her wand.  
  
"Who's there?" She said loudly into the darkness.  
  
Nothing. What the heck? She had seen something, or, at least, she thought she had. After staring into the darkness for a few more seconds, Hermione finally turned and started for the great hall again. A few more turns and hidden passages later, Hermione whipped around again. This time she had heard something rather than seen it.  
  
"Who are you?" She said, grabbing her wand from her pocket again.  
  
"Quite jumpy, aren't we Granger?"  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall of the hallway, looking quite smug.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." She said, letting go of her wand and turning around to go. She wasn't going to give him the privilege of toying with her. But when she started walking, so did he. He was going to follow her until the great hall and it was still a good five minutes away. Why did Malfoy have to be such a moron? He thought he was so smart; only because all the other Slytherins were so thick they made anyone look like a genius.  
  
"You know," Draco said, running to catch up, "breakfast started quite a while ago."  
  
"Good job." She remarked flatly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Go away."  
  
"I think someone's a little cranky." He said stupidly.  
  
Hermione didn't respond. Draco was the most annoying little git on the planet. Why didn't he act the same way to her that he did with Harry and Ron. She could deal with him, then. For everyone else, he would just come up with a lame comment or name and laugh and walk away. But for some reason he wouldn't leave her alone! She wished she could just punch him in his big, stupid face, but that would give him more reason to be a jerk to her. Finally, the doors to the great hall came into view from behind a tapestry. She stepped through and headed for her usual spot between Seamus Finnigan and Ron. Draco was still behind her and as Hermione tried to sit, Draco walked into her foot and made her trip.  
  
"Bastard" Hermione said, but Draco didn't hear. Hermione sat down and looked around. Her spirits went up by just being around her friends. Seamus was going on to Dean Thomas about how boring soccer was, which Dean argued about Quidditch being just as dull. Hermione laughed. They were always fighting over the same things.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron asked through the toast he was still chewing.  
  
"I was up late last night." She said. "I had a lot of homework I needed to finish."  
  
"What?" Harry said, "Hermione Granger not starting her homework right away? I'm surprised!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, but Ron was paying attention to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny had told Hermione a while back that Ron had taken quite the liking to Padma Patil since the Yule Ball of their fourth year. Padma liked him, too, and Hermione often saw them giggle at each other constantly in Herbology.  
  
From the depths of the grand school, a bell rang, signaling breakfast was over and they should start heading for their first class. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, that was double potions. Two hours in the dark, damp dungeons with, as always, the Slytherins. Hermione was known for seeing the best in most people and always being quite cheerful, but there were just two hopeless cases in Hogwarts. They were Professor Snape and, of course, Draco. She could stand the other Slytherins because without the mighty Draco to back them up, their comments towards the Gryffindors were usually "stupid head" or "crazy face" or even something lamer than that. There were a few good Slytherins in the house, too. But they were usually depressed because they didn't want to end up in Slytherin in the first place.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked together down to the dungeons. They were as cheerless as ever with only half the torches lit and a couple more pickled animals in jars along the walls. To Hermione's, and most everyone's dismay, the cauldrons were out, which meant they were making a potion and they'd have to partner up. Snape was the only professor in the school that chose the two people that partnered up; all the other teachers were either nice enough to let you choose or they were just too lazy. And unfortunately for Hermione, she was usually stuck with, yep, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sit!" Snape yelled at the class, mostly towards the Gryffindors.  
  
The class sat in their spots and waited for Snape to start. In large, messy letters on the board was the name: Drut's Potion. Hermione had never heard of it. That was a first.  
  
"Today you will be making a very strong potion." Snape murmured to the class. "It's extremely hard to make so you'd better listen if you like having all your limbs."  
  
Ron gulped loudly. Snape lifted a large jar of dead spiders from behind his desk. Ron gulped loudly again.  
  
"First, you'll need two of these." Snape began. "You'll need to pull of the legs like this…"  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape told the class to get with their partner and start making the potion. Draco, being the lazy dolt that he was, sat chatting with Greg Goyle who sat in front of him. Hermione picked up her stuff and walked to the back of the room where Draco sat, mumbling curse words to herself.  
  
"Hey sunshine!" Draco said in a fake cheerful voice. Goyle laughed stupidly at this remark. As small as it was, that comment from Draco had a huge affect on Hermione. The only think keeping her from strangling him right then and there was the visions in her head of totally awful things happening to him. Unfortunately, that gave her a dazed look that Draco spotted.  
  
"Are you just gonna stare at me like that or are you going to sit down." He said.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione started, "I don't like this any more than you do, so don't make this worse than it has to be."  
  
"Who said I wasn't enjoying this?" He asked. "I love how I can get to you by just looking your way."  
  
Hermione sat down with clenched fists, her temper rising. Near the front of the class, she saw Harry turn to look at her with a half-sympathetic, half-I'm-not-much-better-off smile. He had been paired up with Pansy Parkinson. Probably the least-liked girl in the entire school, Pansy was also the most ditzy. Hermione had been partnered with her once and she wouldn't do anything because the ingredients were all too 'icky'. The ingredients consisted of several different herbs, and nothing else. She wouldn't touch them because she was afraid that they would hurt her somehow. During classes when they would have to partner up, she would draw pictures of a girl being chased by huge, plant-like monsters. Pansy didn't get it, but she was quite thickheaded and Hermione wasn't surprised.  
  
Two torturous hours later, the bell rang, signaling the second period was over. Hermione quickly picked up her stuff and tried to catch up to the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Wait Granger," Snape's voice came. "Your potion isn't done."  
  
Harry and Ron stopped before leaving the door and turned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well sir," she said, "I have another class in 5 minutes. Could we possibly leave it as is?'  
  
"Surely you could," Snape said smirking, "but you'd lose 100 points."  
  
"100 points!" Hermione yelled, "The potion isn't even worth that many points!"  
  
"I guess we'll be making it up then some other time then, eh Granger?" Draco said smugly. He looked quite pleased with the situation. Sure, he'd have to come down into the dungeon during his free time to finish a potion, but anything to make Hermione or any of her other dumb friends angry was worth 1000 points. Suddenly, the 1-minute bell rang.  
  
"So I'll be seeing you after dinner then, Hermione?" Draco said.  
  
"Whatever…" She said, running out the door. Why her? Why did Draco Malfoy have to be…ugh! She couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Classes came and went by too fast for Hermione's liking that day. She didn't want dinner to end. In nearly 20 minutes time she would have to go down to the dungeons to the two hopeless cases that she practically hated.  
  
"Don't worry." Ron said. "It won't take that long. You'll probably be down there for five minutes tops."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "but those are five minutes of my life that I'll never get back again. Those are five minutes wasted on Draco and Snape."  
  
"Think of it this way…" Ginny said, "Which would you rather have, five more minutes of your life?…or 100 points?"  
  
Hermione decided not to respond to this. Ginny was right, as always. There was no denying it, but it didn't change the fact that she hated Malfoy's guts. Hermione heard a loud clatter from the other end of the great hall and everyone fell silent except for two boys, who were also now standing.  
  
"What did you call me?!" It was Draco.  
  
"You heard me, you slimy git!" Another seventh year guy from Ravenclaw that Ginny and Hermione knew.  
  
Draco took his wand and shot a quick hex at the boy and hit him in the shoulder, though it didn't look like it had much effect. By now the teachers were racing towards the dueling boys and the other students were cheering them on, yet keeping their distance. The other boy whipped his wand out, too, and shot what looked like the same hex at Malfoy. Professor McGonagall got to Draco just as professor Snape got to the other boy. Both their wands were apprehended and they were escorted to the infirmary. As McGonagall walked by, mumbling, "Never in my day…with so many students around…could've been serious" with Draco behind her, Malfoy shot Hermione a proud smirk and winked at her. She glared at him and watched as he disappeared out the door.  
  
"Looks like you won't have to finish that potion after all." Harry said, also watching Draco.  
  
"Thank god." She said, sitting down again. "I would've died if I had to see his face one more time today."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, but Ginny looked a little preoccupied.  
  
"Do you guys think Jason's okay?"  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron both said.  
  
"The boy that fought Malfoy." Hermione said, surprised. "Seriously, you've gone to school with him for seven years and you don't even know his name?"  
  
Harry and Ron just shrugged. They knew other people, just mostly the girls. What good would it do for them to know other guys?  
  
The last few minutes of dinner were mostly filled with heated discussion about the fight that had went on. Most people were on Jason's side, but there were still the Slytherins. When asked, they would most likely say that Jason started the whole thing by insulting Draco's family or something lame like that. They were known to say that about most arguments they were involved in.  
  
After Dinner, Hermione didn't have any more periods. She was relieved that she didn't have her Astronomy classes anymore. Midnight just wasn't her kind of time. Besides, she had loads of homework to finish for the next day. She, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all went up to the common room to settle for the night. They all had their homework laid out on the table closest to the fireplace. The Gryffindor part of the school was the chilliest part during the winter, and there was usually a mad rush for any spot close to the fireplace.  
  
They all worked on their homework for quite some time. It must've been late because only a few other students were still in the room. Hermione had just finished with her Charms paper when a clock stuck 11 o'clock.  
  
"Oh no." She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said looking up.  
  
"The infirmary closed." She replied.  
  
"So," Ron said, "What's your point?"  
  
"Jason, you dolt!" Hermione said jokingly, "I wanted to see how he was doing."  
  
Ron just shook his head in disgust, Harry laughed, and Ginny, oddly, smiled at Hermione.  
  
"That's a good idea." She said, closing her book. "This stuff isn't due for a week, I can put it off. I'll go with you."  
  
"…Really?" Hermione said, "Well, I wasn't going to since it's past curfew, but…if you'll go with me…"  
  
"Well then it's settled." She said, packing the rest of her books and standing up.  
  
The look on Hermione's face was nothing compared to those of Ron and Harry's. They looked both bewildered and quite scared.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked. "It almost seems like you…"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Ron's face.  
  
"Ohhh!" He said, with a wide grin, "Someone's got a boyfrie…oomph!"  
  
Ron had been smacked with a book in mid-teasing.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Ginny said defiantly.  
  
"Sure he isn't…" Ron said, going back to his homework, "Hmm.."  
  
Ginny glared at Ron.  
  
"Hmm, what?" she asked.  
  
"I never thought you were into the captain-of-the-Quidditch-team type."  
  
At this, Harry started cracking up and Ginny smacked Ron hard in the face. Harry stopped laughing abruptly and slouched down in his chair a bit and started doing his homework again. Ginny and Harry were good friends, but he knew better than to get her cross. Ron, however, didn't seem to learn that yet.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked out the portrait hole and down the steps. Hogwarts usually cheerful corridors were now dark and menacing and gave her and Ginny the creeps. It took longer to get to the infirmary than usual, considering they were walking slower, trying to limit the amount of noise they made. If Filch or Mrs. Norris were to catch them, Hermione didn't want to think about the punishment they'd get. When they got to the door, Hermione pushed it open just an inch to see if Madam Pomphrey was at her desk, but she wasn't. They walked in and saw two bed surrounded by curtains at either end of the room. Hermione went to the bed closest to the door and quietly peeked behind the curtain. Sure enough, there was Jason, with a bandage on his shoulder. Hermione saw the curtains on the other side of the bed move and Ginny's face peeked through as well.  
  
"So," Hermione whispered ever so silently, "Is Ron right?"  
  
"…Not entirely." Ginny replied.  
  
"How right is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just like him a lot," she said, "but he doesn't know."  
  
"Oh…" Hermione said, as she saw Ginny move her hand towards his face, just barely touching him. Jason turned in his sleep and made Ginny jump. She hit a tray of utensils behind her and they went clattering loudly to the floor. Jason and, by the sound of it, Draco, had both woken up.  
  
"Hermione?" Jason said. "What..? Ginny?"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Weasley? Granger? What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Everyone shut up!"  
  
They could hear rushing footsteps from the hall.  
  
"It's Pomphrey!"  
  
"Hurry, get behind the bed!"  
  
Suddenly the lights flipped on and a messy-haired, tired looking Madam Pomphrey appeared.  
  
"What in the name of great wizards is going on in here?!" she demanded.  
  
"Uh…" Jason said, "I…um…often move in my sleep and I must have hit your tray."  
  
"Oh thank goodness…" she said, walking towards the tray. "I thought it was something serious. I'll just clean this up quick for you."  
  
"NO!" he yelled  
  
Madam Pomphrey looked up at him, bewildered.  
  
"No, uh, please.." he said, "I've been a bother already. I'm sure I'll be well enough to clean it up tomorrow morning."  
  
Madam Pomphrey gave him a piercing stare.  
  
"It's okay Jason." Draco blurted from the opposite end of the room. "It's her job, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
Hermione barred her teeth and crouched down lower behind the bed. Draco was so stupid. Didn't he know that if they were caught, he would be in trouble, too?  
  
"It's quite alright Draco," Jason started warningly, "I'll get it tomorrow."  
  
"But as long as she's here, why shouldn't she?"  
  
"Because I'm tired now and want to sleep. I can get it tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, come on Jason! It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Shut up, Draco."  
  
"You two! Stop it this instant!" Madam Pomphrey yelled. "I think you both need some sleep!" She walked to the door and turned off the light.  
  
"If I have to come back here one more time and I catch you fighting again, I'm going to Dumbledore and he can set you right!" And with that, she closed the door. Hermione waited until she couldn't hear her footsteps to say anything.  
  
"What's your bloody problem!" She said to Draco.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one with the problem." He replied. "I'm not the one walking around in the middle of the night."  
  
"You would've gotten us all in trouble if she caught us." Ginny said. "You would've gotten in trouble, too."  
  
"That's a small price to pay." He leered, "Irritating Hermione is one of my sole pleasures in life."  
  
Hermione was breathing deeply, trying to keep herself from killing him right then and there. Day after day after day she got the same thing from Draco. You'd think that she'd get over it, but he always bothered her no matter what he did. She decided she'd try to ignore the little ferret.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked Jason.  
  
"Nah…" he said, "just a small burn. Nothing from him could leave anything."  
  
Ginny giggled at his remark and continued to do so for the next 15 minutes they were in the infirmary. Strangely enough, Draco hadn't said anything the whole time. She assumed that he had fallen asleep. Somewhere, a bell chimed once, signaling that it was 11:30. Hermione decided that they should probably get going and got up. Ginny, though quite reluctantly, did so, too. Before she walked out the door, Hermione turned to wave bye to Jason and caught the sleeping Draco out of the corner of her eyes. She found herself staring at Draco in the distance. She had to admit, he was kinda cute, when he wasn't being a complete idiot…..  
  
Ahh!!!! She almost slapped herself with the thought! How could she?! She hoped that it was just a side affect of being over tired. She was being delusional. Draco Malfoy and cute didn't mix. Ugh!  
  
It took Hermione and Ginny another 20 minutes to make their way back up to Gryffindor tower. Once they thought they saw Mrs. Norris run across the hall in front of him, but it ended up being someone else's pet cat on the loose. As soon as they stepped into their common room, Hermione went up to the dorms and fell onto the bed. She was quite tired and felt like she would never get up. Plus, she had to get that thought she made earlier about Draco out of her mind forever.  
  
Hermione was walking through a forest. It looked like the Forbidden Forest to her, but it could be any one. For some reason she was running; running as fast as she could. She didn't know to what or from what she was running, but she knew that if she stopped, something terrible would happen if it didn't already. She was horrified, but she didn't know what about. She felt like screaming…felt tears running down her face…felt the cold wind hit her as she ran. She was barefoot and her feet were in so much pain, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes as she ran; they were burning from the cold, piercing wind.  
  
**flash**  
  
Hermione wasn't running anymore. Neither was she in a forest…or barefoot…or terrified. But she was still crying. Not out of anger or worry or fear…just out of sadness. She looked completely different for that matter. She was wearing a dark dress. She couldn't tell what color it was, it was too dark…and thundering out…slightly raining. It looked as if she were in a graveyard…a small church in the background…other tombstones were scattered about. She was crying silently into her hands. She felt confused and traumatized. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were swirling and lightning flashed across the sky. She looked down at the tombstone. It was small and simple with one inscription on it…  
  
"Alte mar sun ante dominae…a lost soul, but never forgotten…"  
  
Right below was the name, but she couldn't stand to look at it. The name made her weep and want to die. She couldn't live…she looked at the name…  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head!" came Ginny's voice, "Hey… what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione had shot up from bed, her eyes were red and wet…as if she had be crying. But she couldn't remember why.  
  
"Nothing…" she said. "I must've been having some nightmare, huh?"  
  
"I'd say…" Ginny only half replied as she was looking in the mirror putting makeup on.  
  
"By the time Hermione had gone down to breakfast, the details of the dream she had had drifted away. 


	2. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer: bla bla bla…I don't own these characters and I never will. Poor me. ;)  
  
  
  
Hermione and ?:  
  
Sleepless Nights  
  
By Kate Potter  
  
February 26, 2002  
  
  
  
Hermione continued to have the dream most nights. They never changed at all, either. She was still running through the forest, still crying and feeling awful, still the flash, still the graveyard and mysterious tombstone, same inscription. But she had yet to be able to remember the name on the stone. She didn't really think much of it. She hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure that if she did remember the name, it would be Harry. It just seemed as if every year, ever since he came to Hogwarts, he came close to dying at least twice. There had to be a day where he'd be…well…less fortunate. She hated thinking about it. She told him more than once to stop being the hero, but he'd never listen. She just hoped that when the day came, she were far away and didn't know him anymore.  
  
"Hello? Hermione?"  
  
Hermione found herself staring at Dean Thomas in front of her at breakfast. Of course she wasn't looking at him, she just happened to zone out while looking his way.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked both confused and quite amused at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione fixed her eyes on her plate of uneaten food. "I'm such a moron" she thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, Hermione," Harry said concerned, "You have been acting quite odd lately."  
  
"Yeah," Ron laughed, "maybe you've been working on your homework too hard!"  
  
"Really guys," she said stubbornly, "I'm fine."  
  
But that was far from the truth. Not only were the dreams she was suddenly having getting to her, there were always the over-expectant teachers, the Slytherins, the monotonous classes, the strenuous classwork, and, of course, Malfoy. Ever since his scuffle with Jason a couple weeks ago, he was far more irritable, making him even more evil to that Gryffindors than usual.  
  
But on the bright side, a Quidditch match was coming up. It was Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, in fact. Harry was now the captain of the Gryffindor team, along with his other teammates, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley, Natalie McDonald, Jordan Patil, Curt Wethersby, and Alice Stewart. Although Hermione didn't have as much of a liking for the game as much as Ron and Harry, she took the break from school as a relief.  
  
Hermione left her breakfast on the table and left before Harry or Ron could discuss her mood any longer. That was another thing that was always bothering her. Harry and Ron had become quite protective of her because of all that had happened in the past years. They had all risked their lives at least twice in their seven (well, six and a half) years of schooling. In the summer between their fifth and sixth year, Voldemort had already risen to a power stronger than he ever had. His army made frequent raids on unsuspecting muggle communities. In one year, they had murdered nearly 10,000 muggles and 800 wizards or witches either caught in the cross-fire or trying to stop them. The dark times had ascended once again, and one of the few safe places was Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want to think of what would happen to the school once Dumbledore passed away. Sure, there were many other powerful wizards and witches, but none as powerful as Hogwart's current headmaster. The school wouldn't last long and one of the few refuges would be no more.  
  
"Hey," Ron said through a piece of bacon, "where'ya going?"  
  
"The library" said Harry and Hermione at once.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a stern look. Harry just smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. She rolled her eyes and walked on. Before she left, she looked around at the Great Hall. Sadly, many of the seats were empty, at least, more than there used to be. Some parents didn't feel safe sending their kids away, but there were a few exceptions. She thought sadly about her friend, Parvati Patil, who was killed along with her parents after their fifth year. They left behind their son, Jordan, and other daughter, Padma, who now lived with his grandparents. There were others, too, who moved away, thinking it was safer away from Voldemort, but they were naïve. Voldemort, although settled in Britain, traveled far, gaining spies, cohorts, allies, whatever you called them. Hermione remembered once on one or her annual family summer vacations to France, that there was an attack by the Deatheaters near the city they were staying in.  
  
Hermione, lost in thought, realized that she was already out of the hall, and down a familiar corridor; the one that eventually led to the library.  
  
"I even go to the library unconsciously!" She thought to herself. It was a Saturday she was free to wander. Perhaps she wouldn't go to the library. Although it was one of her favorite places in the school, she didn't think it could help her at the moment. Even thought it was the weekend and even thought it was pretty early, the hallways seemed even more quiet than usual.  
  
After contemplating where to go for a few minutes, she decided that she owed Hagrid a visit. She hadn't seen him in a while and she thought he might be lonely. Now, because of Voldemort, all classes that took place outside were cancelled until further notice. Meaning that Care of Magical Creatures was done with and half of the Herbology and Astronomy units were cancelled as well. This also meant that Hagrid was once again jobless, besides his groundskeeper duties. The game of Quidditch was almost taken away as well, but many people objected, saying that it was a way to take their mind off the horrible times. In the end, Quidditch could only be played under special circumstances and permission from the ministry.  
  
Hermione walked up to the common room to drop of her books and grab her cloak, since it had gotten quite chilly outside. Just before making it to the large, front doors, someone called to her.  
  
"Hey!" It was Harry, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I was just going to go see Hagrid." She replied, "You know, he must be lonely all by himself."  
  
"He isn't," he said with a smirk, "he has Fang."  
  
"That's a whole lot of company."  
  
"Say," he said, turning towards the stairs, "Can you wait up a bit? I'll come with you."  
  
"Oh, sure." She said. She didn't know whether to be glad for the company or if she should be annoyed that Harry didn't think that she could make it to Hagrid's cabin in one piece.  
  
Several minutes later, Hermione saw Harry walking down the stairs from Gryffindor with his cloak in hand. He passed two second-years who were going up and they waved casually to him. Harry, by far, was one of the kindest people she knew. He didn't let his fame go to his head and she admired him for it. He didn't become insane, either, with all the praise he got.  
  
"He isn't too bad looking, either", she thought, looking at him keenly. "But he'll never like me like that. I'm not really his type. Why am I thinking about this anyways? I have more important things to think abo…"  
  
"Ready to go?" He said cheerfully.  
  
"…What?"  
  
Harry laughed at her.  
  
"Wow," he said sarcastically, "Hermione lost in thought. There's a first."  
  
Hermione frowned and playfully punched him in the arm, which he tried, and failed, to dodge. Harry noticing that Hermione thought she had won the fight, reached out and messed up her already frizz-ball hair, and ran out the door. Hermione then realized why Harry and her could never be together. He thought of her like a sister, nothing more. She tried to figure which was better, but she couldn't. She ran outside after Harry, trying to catch up, but it was no use, he was extremely quick.  
  
There was at least an inch of fresh snow on the ground when she stepped out. It hadn't been there that morning and the snowflakes could still be seen falling. Trying not to let him notice, Hermione pretended to tie her shoelace so she could grab a small snowball. Luckily he hadn't, and she ran to catch up with him. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. It was driving her crazy.  
  
"Smile and nod" she thought, "…just smile and nod."  
  
  
  
That night, Hermione went to bed early. She had had a snowball fight with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny for nearly an hour. They boys had teamed up against her and Ginny, and they had been devastatingly outnumbered. By the end of it, the boys had gotten hit by probably two or three snowballs while Hermione alone was hit by nearly thirty. She was extremely wet and cold and tired when she finally got inside. Before she went to sleep, however, she sat in front of the fire, listening to Harry and Ron talk about the Quidditch game next weekend. As always, it was quite bland to her, but she laughed at the way they could go on and on about the same topic for such a long time.  
  
As usual, Hermione had the same dream…but this time, it was slightly different.  
  
In the normal graveyard scene, before she would look down at the name, someone called to her. It wasn't a normal voice, either. It was raspy and weak and it sounded distant. She turned around. A silver-white form was floating towards her. It scared her half to death, but she couldn't move; she was frozen where she stood.  
  
"Hermione…you…must help…sacrifice."  
  
She couldn't even say anything. It got closer to her. The temperature around her was dropping and she could feel herself shivering even though she was wearing layers over her dress. The figure was now close enough to her that she could see it more clearly. It was obviously a human, but she couldn't see the face…yet. It reached out to her and touched her shoulder. She had expected it to be like gas and just go through her, but it was solid…and freezing. It was so cold in her dream, it made her wake up.  
  
When she woke, she saw a person in white, with their hand on her shoulder. Hermione was about to scream at the top of her lungs, but the figure talked.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down! You were having a nightmare!"  
  
Hermione looked around, breathing hard. Ginny was standing above her…in a white nightgown. Once again, Hermione felt like an idiot. She pressed her palm to her forehead and groaned.  
  
"Stupid nightmare." She said.  
  
"You seem to be having a lot, lately." Ginny said, sitting back in her own bed.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno what's going on." Hermione said, "I think it's stress or something."  
  
"You? Stressed out? No way!" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Once again, another thing that annoyed her. The people she knew best, and even people she didn't, always made funny little remarks about being at the top of her class or always on time or always doing classwork. Since when was it wrong to be smart?  
  
"I think you should take a day off." Ginny said. "Just sit, read, sleep, you know, anything but work. It'll help."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said, laying back down.  
  
"No problem." She said, yawning and laying down and pulling the curtain around her once again. "But, mind you, I'm not going to be too happy if you're waking me up at all hours of the night when you have nightmares."  
  
"Okay. I'll make a note of that."  
  
"'Night"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling of the room. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She knew that she would have that awful dream again. Now that she thought about it, I really wasn't all that scary, but she knew that she would always be scared in the dream, no matter what she did. She looked at her clock. 2:00 a.m.  
  
"Let's see, the Quidditch game starts at ten, but besides that, there's nothing else going on tomorrow. I can try to sleep in." She thought.  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed, but nothing seemed comfortable anymore. She just couldn't get the dream out of her head. She tried thinking of something else. The first thing that came to her mind was Harry. It seemed like she thought about him a lot, but she didn't think she liked him in that way. Sure, he was really good-looking, really nice, and her best friend, but like she said before, he thought of her as a sister and nothing more. That didn't make her feel much better.  
  
Next, her mind focused on Ron. Hermione was really close to Ron, as well, but Ron had his eyes on Padma Patil for the time being. He had liked her in their fourth and fifth year, but she had let him get away. Another sign of depression.  
  
Hermione looked at her clock again. 2:10 a.m.  
  
"Ten minutes!" She thought to herself, "Only ten minutes? This is going to be a long night."  
  
  
  
Hermione was up before anyone in Gryffindor the next day. After her nightmare, she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep, making her groggy and tetchy. She didn't think that she'd be able to get through the day.  
  
"Maybe if I'm tired enough," She thought, "I wont have that blasted dream."  
  
That day, Hermione spent most of her time in the common room, resting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. She almost forgot that she had a report to write for Defense Against the Dark Arts. At around 8:00 that night, she slowly made her way up to her dormitory, where her schoolbag was laying on her bed. She got her book out and a quill and started for the common room once again. She was about to go for her usual spot by the fire next to Harry and Ron, but some other Gryffindor, some other sixth-year, no, some other sixth-year girl had taken her spot. She glared over at her. She was giggling madly at something that Harry or Ron had said, but Hermione was glad to see that Harry was giving her a 'whoa-what's-wrong- with-you' look. She walked over and sat next to Ron instead, who flashed her a quick smile and 'Hey' before turning to his own homework.  
  
Hermione could barely keep her eyes open as she wrote her paper. If she were only more awake, not only would the paper be done quicker, but it would be done better, too. Even Ron was done with his paper before her. It was getting late, and he had stayed up and waited for her to finish. Another half hour passed as it turned 11:30 and Ron had fallen asleep while sitting on the couch. Hermione prodded him with her quill.  
  
"Ron…"she said, "Go to your dorm and go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Are you done yet?" He said groggily.  
  
"Done worry about me." She said. "You need to get your sleep."  
  
Ron smiled weakly at her and got up.  
  
"Thanks a lot for staying with me, though." She said before he left.  
  
He smiled again at her and placed his hand on her shoulder and yawned.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, then?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Ron"  
  
"'Night."  
  
Hermione watched him walk up the stairs to the dorms before turning back to her paper. She was almost done. She only needed two more inches of parchment to meet the length requirement. She spent the next ten minutes writing before she finished the paper. She felt like she was going to just fall over at any moment. She didn't think she'd be able to make it back up to her bed in her state of tiredness. She placed her parchment on the floor beside the couch and laid down, falling asleep almost automatically.  
  
Hermione wasn't running this time. She was just standing in the forest now. She looked around her. It was completely black, but she could here the rustling of the leaves above her. It was cold and damp in the forest. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't move. Her feet just didn't want to leave to ground. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the white figure appeared to her left. She watched it walk up to her slowly again and speak.  
  
"Hermione…please…I need you"  
  
Once again, she couldn't speak. She wanted to scream. What was going on?!  
  
**flash**  
  
The graveyard again, but this time she was in a different spot. She didn't even know if it was the same graveyard or not. She turned around to see a large tombstone with and angel sitting upon it. This one had a very long inscription, but it was completely in a different language. She looked at the name on it…it…it was hers!  
  
She woke up suddenly again. She looked around her. Everything had been the same from the night before. She breathed in deeply and sighed. She didn't think she could take it anymore.  
  
She felt slightly refreshed, but still very tired. She grabbed her quill, book, and parchment, and walked back up to her dorm, being sure to be very quiet as to not wake up Ginny. She got into bed and looked at her clock. It was 3:29. She still had quite a while before class that day, but she didn't think she'd be able to sleep again. Once again, she tossed and turned, but to no avail. She couldn't get to sleep. She thought of going to the infirmary and asking for the potion for instant, dreamless sleep. Perhaps if she had that, that would solve her problems. Then she remembered a rule placed in Hogwarts a few years back; the doorways into the common rooms were locked at midnight and the wouldn't be opened no matter what (unless, of course, there was an emergency or something).  
  
Hermione sat in her bed, again, staring at her ceiling.  
  
"This is going to be a long week." She thought to herself.  
  
Well…*wince* what do you all think so far? I'm still not sure. I haven't gotten many reviews yet, in fact, the last time I checked I only had one. :( Oh well, I'll still write, unless I don't get any reviews at all. That wouldn't be too good for my self-esteem. Okay, well, please review my stories. I don't mind flames. Oh yeah, this chapter got out a lot sooner than I thought. I was really bored one night, so I decided to stay up and finish it. The next chapters will probably not be out as quick, but it shouldn't take a month or anything. Well, until then!  
  
-Kate 


	3. The Last Dream

***I've decided to change the title 'cuz…well…it was dumb. I mean, you practically know who the '?' is in my first chapter, so it was pretty pointless. Also, my reviews, or lack thereof, are proof of that. Well, even though this one still isn't too good, it's better, no matter what anyone thinks. Okay, now to my pathetic story.*** (There's pessimism at its best…) Oh, and one other thing, there are a couple pagebreaks in the middle of the story that aren't supposed to be there but just happened to show up and I didn't know how to get rid of them…so…just ignore them, thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot, which isn't much anyway since my plot sucks.  
  
The Greatest of Sacrifices  
  
1 3. The Last Dream  
  
1.1 By Kate Potter  
  
April 24, 2002 (wow, this took a long time.)  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting through a considerably dull History of Magic class. Usually at least a few students in the class would still take notes every once in a while, but even Hermione found it impossible. Everything was just so more inviting to pay attention to, and in Hermione's case, it was the back of a sleeping Seamus Finnigan's head.  
  
"Blah, blah, the year 1433, blah, blah, ogres, blah."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was relieved, though, that it was her last year of the class. She looked over at Harry's watch. There were still about 20 minutes left of class and the lesson wasn't getting any more interesting. She looked out a distant window that Binns had forgotten to cover. The outdoors looked even more inviting than Seamus's head. How she wished that there were still classes outside.  
  
"Miss Granning, would you please tell me what year the fourth war between the Light and Dark was?"  
  
Hermione jerked her head up. Professor Binns was looking at her with an annoyed look on his face. How could she possibly find a window more interesting than him?!  
  
"It's Granger, sir, and 1219."  
  
"Correct." He said blandly, "Please open your books to page 299, blah, blah, blah…"  
  
There was a shuffling of paper as the students opened their books before going back to their bored trances or sleep.  
  
"Good thing you've read the book already." Ron whispered to her groggily. "He was giving you death stares all period."  
  
"I think he was looking at Harry." She said, nodding his way, "At least I was awake during class."  
  
In the last few minutes of the period, Binns had instructed them to turn in their essays. Ron and Hermione had to turn in Harry's for him since he was still asleep. This evoked even more glowers from the teacher towards Harry. After class was over, Hermione decided to go the infirmary to ask for the dreamless night potion. Ron and Harry said a quick 'goodbye' and 'see you in potions' before turning a different way down a corridor. It was fortunate that Hermione didn't have a class next period (Harry and Ron were heading to divination, which she dropped in her fourth year) because the halls that lead to the infirmary were extremely crowded. If she had had a class this way, she would never be able to make it.  
  
In the bustle in the corridors, someone bumped into Hermione and made her drop her books.  
  
"Blast!" She murmured.  
  
She knelt down to pick up her books. She reached for her Arithmancy book just as someone else grabbed it as well.  
  
"It would do good to be less clumsy, Granger." Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy, looking completely conceited.  
  
"And since when do you care?" She scowled, wrenching the book from his grasp and putting it in her bag.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say I care." He said, "It's just that you're blocking up the traffic in the hall."  
  
He wasn't lying. Students who were rushing to get to class in the last few minutes they had left were getting quite livid now that there was a holdup in the corridor.  
  
"Don't you have a class to get to?" She asked him, getting up now that she had all her books.  
  
"Probably. Since when do you care?" He said coolly, quite amused that she was getting annoyed at him.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore his remark and continue down the hall. To her great displeasure, he followed.  
  
"So where are your bodyguards, Potter the Magnificent and his pet weasel? Shouldn't they be sending hexes and curses my way by now?"  
  
"One could only hope." She said dully. "You should talk, Malfoy. I clearly remember you in ferret-form in fourth year. The look suited you well."  
  
Hermione rounded a corner, hoping Draco would go the other way, but he had obviously found this more fun. The hallways were now empty seeing as classes had started. Hermione groaned inwardly. "If he didn't go to class already, he's not going now. I don't think I can stand this for an hour! " For the next five minutes or so, Draco followed Hermione, not saying a word. Every once in a while she would stop and so would Draco. She would turn around to glare at him, but he'd turn around and stare behind him, mimicking her, thinking it was quite funny. Hermione barred her teeth and kept going. Draco continued to follow until she got to the infirmary. The door was open, so she stepped in.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione said, knocking on the office door.  
  
"I'll be right out dear, hold on."  
  
"What's here that you need?" Draco asked innocently, making Hermione even sicker of him.  
  
"What's here that you need?" She retorted. Draco just looked at her and smirked.  
  
"More than you know." He answered slyly, sitting on one of the chairs near the door.  
  
Hermione gave him a disgusted look before turning to Madame Pomfrey, who had just stepped out of the smaller room.  
  
"Yes dear?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Um…may I speak to you in your office?" Hermione didn't want Draco listening in.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked over Hermione's shoulder at Draco, who was still sitting in the chair and listening intently to their conversation. She narrowed her eyes at him; she knew that she shouldn't be biased against any students, especially in the field she worked in, but that Draco Malfoy…she didn't trust him one bit.  
  
"Of course dear." She said. "Come in."  
  
They stepped into the small room and closed the door behind them so Draco wouldn't be able to listen in. Hermione sat down in a small chair in the corner, while Pomfrey shuffled through a mess of papers on her desk.  
  
"Let's see…let's see…as yes! Granger, Hermione." She said to herself, pulling out a small file hidden under all the clutter.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem, then?" she asked, turning to Hermione.  
  
Hermione explained her situation to the nurse.  
  
"…so you see, that's why I need the potion. Is there a possibility that you could spare some?"  
  
"I usually wouldn't," Pomfrey started, "but I know you're a good student…head girl and all. I was in Gryffindor, you know." She looked extremely proud of this. "I was almost made head girl, but that Lily Evans…she had scored just a bit higher in her potions exam than I did……"  
  
Hermione didn't really know what to say to this. She looked up at the nurse. She was staring at the ceiling in a daze.  
  
"Um…Madame…?"  
  
Pomfrey came out of her reverie with a little hop and an 'oh!'. Hermione tried to hide her giggle.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear," she said. "I'll get that potion for you."  
  
She walked to a large cupboard on the other end of the room. When she opened it, Hermione saw all sorts of medicinal potions and herbs. She recognized the skele-grow, which Harry had to take second year. It made her flinch just looking at it. Harry had told Ron and her how utterly disgusting and painful the stuff was. After bustling around for a bit, Madame Pomfrey came back with a large bottle of potion. She then grabbed a smaller bottle and filled it to the top with the stuff.  
  
"Now," she said, putting a cap on the bottle and getting out a piece of parchment, "On this, it says how much you take in one night. There's only enough for a week here, so after you've finished this, I want you to see if you still have those dreams of yours. If you do, I can give you more potion, but I suggest that maybe you try to lessen the stress in your life."  
  
Hermione nodded and Pomfrey handed her the potion and the parchment.  
  
"Now go along dear," she said, "Do you need a pass to your class?"  
  
"Oh, no need," Hermione answered, "I have an off-period. I'm just going to the great hall."  
  
Hermione reached for the doorknob, but Madame Pomfrey spoke again.  
  
"I think that staying away from that Malfoy may help a bit, dear."  
  
"Easier said than done, I'm afraid." Hermione said with a 'not-likely' laugh, "He's like an talking shadow."  
  
Madame Pomfrey laughed and waved her out the door. Hermione noticed that Draco had left, probably out of boredom. Relieved, Hermione left the infirmary and headed for the great hall. She passed a large clock in a hall and noted that she had only 30 minutes left of the period before she would head to potions. She made her way down to the great hall. There weren't very many people in here today; there weren't many that had off periods in the middle of the day. She sat at the Gryffindor table not too far from a couple other 6th years who were gossiping away.  
  
"Dean Thomas?!" One of the girls said, "I didn't think you went for the smart-type. Not very much like you."  
  
The other girl didn't seem to catch the first one's cruel remark, but instead stared dreamily at a picture of Dean.  
  
"Well, do you remember Oliver Wood? I know he's like, five years older than us, but still…"  
  
"Oh! I Know!"  
  
It went on and on like that for a bit. Hermione had taken out some of her homework to start on when someone walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Jason.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jason just sat down across from her without a word. Hermione saw the 6th year girls look at him and giggle out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"So…" Hermione started.  
  
"So…" Jason said, "…It sure is a nice day, huh?"  
  
Hermione looked behind him through the window. It was pouring out.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Jason mumbled something to himself that sounded like 'idiot' and stared at his hands.  
  
"Um, not that I don't enjoy the company Jason, but why are you here all of a sudden?"  
  
Jason scratched his head nervously and looked up at her. He looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"I need to ask you something…"  
  
"Oh? What?" she said kindly. "Oh no, Ginny's going to kill me."  
  
Jason looked more and more horrified by each passing second. Hermione thought he was going to have a panic attack.  
  
"It's about…one of your friends." He said, probably as slow as possible.  
  
"Oh." She said. "Thank God."  
  
"I was wondering…do you think…I mean…do you…know…if…I were to ask…um, Ginny…if she want to do something…sometime. Do you think she'd say yes?"  
  
Hermione laughed out loud. Not AT Jason, but basically at the irony of what he said. Jason was scared to death of the one person who was too afraid to talk to him. Nonetheless, Jason looked a bit downcast and worried.  
  
"No, Jason, I'm not laughing at you!" Hermione said through giggles, "I don't know if she'll kill me or not for saying this, but Ginny's practically in love with you."  
  
The color or Jason's face went from sickly pale to a flushed red.  
  
"Really?!" He practically yelled.  
  
"Really." Hermione laughed some more. Guys were so cute when they were extremely happy. Suddenly, seemingly forgetting that there was a table between them, Jason got up and hugged Hermione. Hermione, quite shocked, patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" He said, letting go, "I owe you one!"  
  
With that, Jason got up and walked over to his house table. Hermione watched as he sat down and about five other guys leaned in and listened to what he had to say. Hermione laughed as they slapped him on the back and punched him good-naturedly. On the other hand, the 6th year girls sitting near Hermione all looked rather upset and jealous. She decided that she should probably go and get her Potions things before the girls tried to murder her.  
  
Hermione got up and started walking toward the Gryffindor part of the castle. By the time she had reached the large staircase in the entrance hall, the bells sounded from deep within the castle signaling that the period was over. In a mad rush, students from all directions appeared and filled the hallways and passages. Luckily, Hermione had ten minutes between classes and was able to make it all the way up to her dormitory and all the way back down to the dungeon-ish Potions class.  
  
When Hermione entered the room, she sat at her usual place between Harry and Ron near the back of the class. Today they were making a pretty easy potion used for healing small wounds. Hermione couldn't figure out what the point of this potion really was since the charm used with a wand was so much easier and faster. The potion they were making took over an hour to make, when the charm took a second.  
  
Hermione finished her potion before most other students in the class, not including Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy, who, Hermione noticed, looked quite distraught. She laughed to herself slightly at the sight of an unhappy Draco, and then turned to help Harry and Ron with their potions. In the end, the potion was supposed to have a bright blue color, but Ron's had somehow turned a deep red, and no matter how much Ron said he followed directions exactly and no matter how hard Hermione had tried to fix whatever he did wrong, the potion didn't change color. Suddenly, near the front of the class, a cauldron exploded, showering most of the students with blue goo.  
  
"What in bloody he-!" Snape yelled through the screams.  
  
Seamus Finnegan was standing above the remnants of what was his cauldron; completely covered with his potion and looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Finnigan! What did you do!!"  
  
"I don't know, Professor, it just happened!" Seamus pleaded.  
  
"Things like this don't just happen!! Come here!"  
  
Seamus reluctantly walked up to Snape as if walking to his death sentence.  
  
"Come with me!" Snape grabbed Seamus by the collar, but quickly took his hand away as it was now covered in goo.  
  
"Go! Just go!" Snape yelled. "All of you," he said, glaring at the class before stepping out the door, "If you dare do anything, you'll wish you had his fate!"  
  
And with that, Snape slammed the door behind him. The Slytherins howled with laughter.  
  
"What a stupid bloke!"  
  
"Did you see his face?"  
  
"No, there was too much blue crap on it!"  
  
"I would've expected more from Longbottom."  
  
Hermione felt awful for Seamus. He was almost as bad as Neville, but instead of just getting things wrong, he seemed to like to make things explode an awful lot.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you guys," Dean said, "You do stupid things every day!"  
  
"Ooh, that sure was tough, Thomas!" Blaise Zambini taunted, "That really hurt!"  
  
Dean glared at Blaise and started their own little quarrel, while all the Gryffindors in the class fought with their Slytherin counterparts. All, that is, except for Hermione, Harry, and Draco.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Harry yelled from across the class. "Can't think of some smart-ass remark like usual?"  
  
Draco didn't even look up from his work, which he seemed to be trying hard to concentrate on. Ron seized the chance to insult Draco, too.  
  
"I don't think his mind's been the same ever since that incident back in our third year." Draco's eyes flashed, but he still didn't look up. "I think McGonagall kept his head the same size as a ferret."  
  
Harry laughed and continued as Draco looked more and more furious, but kept his calm and stared at his work.  
  
"C'mon Ron, your not giving enough credit to the ferrets!"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed hard and Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit, but when she looked at Draco, trying his hardest to keep his cool, she felt…well…a little bad.  
  
The classroom fight settled down a bit within a few minutes. The students were still quite angry at each other, but they had kept quiet once Snape had come back, Seamus walking slowly behind him with a mop and bucket. Obviously his punishment was to clean up the room muggle-like. Hermione's sympathy for Draco quickly turned into sympathy for Seamus as she watched him clean as the Slytherins leered at him.  
  
Hermione helped Ron and Harry finish their potions just as the bell rang again for the end of class.  
  
The rest of Hermione's day was just as normal as any other, besides the anticipation of finally having a peaceful night's sleep and the thought of Draco on her mind every couple minutes or so. She couldn't forget how he had looked; almost like he was trying hard not to insult the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron, however, were convinced that he's just run out of shallow, repetitious insults.  
  
Hermione was grateful that the end of the day had come. She was quite tired and thought of sleep was more than welcome. Hermione left Harry and Ron in the common room, although she doubted they had even noticed since they were once again talking about Quidditch, and went up to her dorm. She dumped her bag on the floor beside her dresser and fell onto her bed, not bothering to change into her nightgown. She propped herself up on one elbow and with her other arm, grabbed the potion from her bedside table. She read the instructions that Madame Pomfrey had written out for her and measured the correct amount out.  
  
Remembering that she would fall asleep almost instantly after drinking the potion, Hermione got under the covers of her bed and got herself comfortable. Slowly she brought the small cup in which she put the potion up to her mouth and drank it. She fell asleep before she could even put down the cup…  
  
Hermione woke up but didn't open her eyes. She groaned inwardly to herself. "Morning already? Too early…" She thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the canopy-top of her Hogwarts four- poster bed, but instead, she found herself staring at a dark, but starry sky and lying on damp ground. Her insides felt compacted as fear washed over her. She closed her eyes again, hoping it would disappear and her bed would be back. But when she opened her eyes, the only thing that had changed was that a small cloud had appeared in the sky in front of the moon. "Am I dreaming again? What about the potion?!"" She worried to herself. What was going on?  
  
She slowly sat up, worried about what would be around her. She found herself in the same graveyard as her other dreams. But this time…  
  
"Hello…Hermione…" It was a girl. She was sitting upon the tombstone that Hermione had recognized as her own from a previous dream and her skin looked just as white as the glowing dress that she wore. Hermione figured that this girl was the same white blur that was in her other dreams.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. All she felt like doing at the moment was running away at top speed, but once again, her feet felt like they had been glued on the spot and she couldn't move.  
  
The girl just stared at Hermione intently. Hermione couldn't help noticing how sad she looked.  
  
"Who…are you?" Hermione spoke quietly.  
  
"Does it matter?" The girl whispered.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
Hermione would've been extremely annoyed by the girl answering her questions with other questions if it hadn't been for her being so scared.  
  
"I'm just a messenger…nothing else." The girl said, getting up off of the grave. "It's just that you've been so bloody stubborn and going off and waking up before I can tell you anything."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. For the creepy aura that the girl had given off from past dreams, she sure did have some attitude.  
  
"Don't trust everyone, even if you're positive that you can."  
  
"What…What do you mean?"  
  
The girl gave her a stern look at first, but softened her gaze.  
  
"I was once in your place. But I wasn't as fortunate…as you can obviously tell!" The girl laughed weakly and looked down at herself. "But practically being mist has it's advantages."  
  
The girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hermione. Hermione fell back hard in shock.  
  
"Still a bit jumpy, huh?" The girl said, looking quite amused. "Sorry about that." Though she looked more smug than sorry.  
  
Hermione rubbed her back as she scrambled to get back up.  
  
The girl looked up at the sky and frowned a bit.  
  
"Well, you're going to wake up soon." She said, looking at Hermione. "Just remember what I said. Don't put your trust into anyone you don't trust already…it'll only become corrupt and evil as your life goes on. It's good advice…it'll save your life." This time, the girl looked completely serious. Hermione still didn't quite understand. Was she supposed to take advice from a dream sequence?  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you Hermione. You're not too bad, once your not scared of me." The girl winked at her. "This is the last time I'll bother you. Promise."  
  
With that, Hermione felt suddenly dizzy and fell down. Instantly she sprang up again and found herself in her dorm just as her alarm went off on her bedside table, just as confused as she had been in her dream.  
  
  
  
***Okay, this chapter took FOREVER to write. I'm so sorry for anyone who was actually reading my story and then lost interest after I never posted! But, yay, it's finally done! I'll probably have the next chapter out soon 'cuz I don't have much school stuff going on. I am going through kind of a mid-high school crisis, though. Dumb, social stuff none of you would be interested in. That reminds me of those Navy or Army commercials… "If someone wrote a story about your life…would anyone want to read it?" No. You'd die of boredom, unfortunately. This story seems to be the highlight of my life. ( Well, this chapter isn't too great, but I think I like it more than any other chapter I've written. It's kinda boring, I know, but all books/novels (in my case, strange stories) need a start. Okay, I would like to thank my beta, Bren, because she is so super-cool and nice and exactly like me *wink wink*. I would also like to thank the one other person who has reviewed my story. You're so nice. Well, that's it! Thanks and review!  
  
-Kate 


	4. Union of Enemies

***Hello again all you cool people who actually read my story. I slowly like my story more and more as I write it, so the pessimism is going to take a blow. Oh no! How awful. Not much else to say. Oh, once again, there are page breaks that managed to find their way into the story. Just disregard them…unless they make sense where they are. And, as always, Review!!***  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or names except for Jason, who is actually a good friend of mine who likes this girl named Jenny (Ginny…Jenny…see the likeness?!) Isn't that crazy?! Not really…but still.  
  
  
  
The Greatest of Sacrifices:  
  
Union of Enemies  
  
By Kate Potter  
  
April 24-25 (It's 11.59, so, I'm not sure what date to put), 2002  
  
  
  
After the last dream, Hermione had uninterrupted nights. Also, after a week had passed, Hermione stopped taking the potion as directed by Pomfrey and was pleasantly surprised when she found out that she didn't have any more dreams anyway.  
  
On a particularly sunny Friday morning, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ginny. Hermione was also pleased to know that Ginny and Jason had hit it off extremely well. They were even planning for their one-week anniversary, which was coming up the next day. The only downside Hermione could see with them was the fact that she wished she had someone. She often felt that if she couldn't be half of a happy couple, she didn't want anyone else to be. But she supposed she should be happy for Ginny, especially since she was the one who had gotten them together.  
  
They reached the hall a little late, as there weren't many places left to sit. Ginny went off and sat between Dean and Parvati while Hermione sat next to Seamus. It seemed as though he still hadn't recovered from the potion incident a while back; he stared at everything apprehensively as though it was going to explode right then and there. He had also grown quite agitated. Whenever someone would try to get his attention, he'd jump with a nervous look on his face.  
  
Hermione was in the middle of drinking pumpkin juice when the loud flapping from above her sounded the arrival of the owls. Hermione saw the owl that usually delivered her "Daily Prophet" fly in and land on the table in front of her. She quickly untied the paper from its foot and gave it a piece of toast in gratitude.  
  
Hermione undid the piece of string tying the paper in a roll and read the headlines.  
  
"Ministry Officials and Aurors Stop Raid of Deatheaters At Thursday's Quidditch Match"  
  
"Britain In Need Of More Recruits"  
  
"Dark Forces Rising In Northern Areas Of Scotland Like Wick. Ireland Also Becoming Center Of Dark Power"  
  
Hermione tried not to think too much about the stories in the paper, but it seemed as though that was all the paper had to tell about. Dark Forces had been rising rapidly, Hermione knew it, but she didn't know that it was this close. Wick wasn't too far away from where she lived.  
  
Hermione had blocked out the paper from her mind the rest of the day. Classes had gone by smooth enough, except for the quarrels with the Slytherins, which, Hermione noted, Draco still didn't join in.  
  
In a considerably boring History of Magic class, Hermione had fallen asleep, much like Harry. Unfortunately, Professor Binns had chosen that day to explain a particularly complicated and excruciating essay that he wanted done for Monday. Ron groaned.  
  
"Didn't we JUST have an essay for this class?" He said, glaring at the teacher.  
  
When neither Harry nor Hermione responded, he looked over at them, annoyed. Ron nudged Hermione in the ribs a little harder than he had intended. She woke up with a start and rubbed her side.  
  
"What is it?" She snapped at him.  
  
"Binns just assigned ANOTHER essay…"  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
"And it's worse than the last one."  
  
"They can get worse?" Hermione grumbled. The professor might as well assign them a mile-long essay; only a couple people would probably be able to finish the essay on time. Plus, since Hermione had been asleep, she didn't even know what the essay was to be about. She decided she'd asked after class was over and not disturb him in the middle of the period.  
  
When the bell rang, she told Harry and Ron not to wait up for her since she only needed to ask Binns a quick question.  
  
"Um, excuse me professor." She said, walking up to the old ghost.  
  
He looked up at her dully with a "What is it Harriot?"  
  
"Um, it's Hermione," she corrected, "And I'm just a bit confused about your essay."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't sleep in my class you would know what the homework was."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granning, but my class requires attention."  
  
And with that, Professor Binns floated through the wall behind him. Hermione stood there, dumbstruck. Who did he think he was? He was a teacher for crying out loud! His job was to help students, not not help them.  
  
Hermione grabbed her things together and walked out the door. Since it was the last period of the day, the halls were quiet. This made Hermione feel a bit better. Loud noises usually made her irritable. Hermione kept walking towards the north tower, not paying much attention to anything around her. Without warning, however, someone grabbed her wrist. She whipped around to see who it was and was furious to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione wrenched her wrist from his grasp.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him.  
  
"I just want to talk." She would've come up with another comeback for a remark like this from Draco, but he looked serious.  
  
"…Why…why should I talk to you?" She stuttered out, trying not to notice how upset he looked.  
  
"I just need to talk. Please Hermione." What is this? Draco pleading?  
  
'Wow, for once he said my first name." She thought to herself.  
  
"Why me. You hate me! You hate everything about me!" She practically yelled at him. She turned to go, getting really peeved at his little act.  
  
"I don't hate you, Hermione. Quite the opposite."  
  
Hermione whipped around, glaring at him. What the heck was he talking about? Hermione scoffed and walked away from him. She couldn't tell if she was angry or not. She was just plain confused. She seemed to be like that a lot lately.  
  
For the next couple of days, classes with the Slytherins were unbearable. There was a tingling feeling that pricked that back of her neck and told her someone was looking at her and when she'd turn around to see who it was, it would be none other than Draco. Also, when in classes where he sat in front of her, she would find herself staring at the back of his head. Harry and Ron noticed her strange behavior as well.  
  
"Hermione? Hello?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Hermione would blink and sit up again and look at him confusedly when he did this.  
  
"What is it?" She said.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry said, "Just that you seem to have found a new interest in the back of Malfoy's head."  
  
"Don't worry," She said to them, "I'm just picturing it exploded over and over again in my mind. It's quite entertaining."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. They seemed to have bought it. Of course, that was far from what she really was thinking. She was mostly thinking of what he had meant when he had said, "I don't hate you, Hermione. Quite the opposite." It was driving her insane. If he meant what she thought he had meant, that would just make her more confused. It didn't make sense for him to like her, the way he had always acted before.  
  
When the bell rang, there was a scuffle of desks and chairs as students got up. Hermione was just about to leave when the bottom of her bag ripped and all of her books, papers, quills, and ink fell to the floor. Harry and Ron had stopped to help, but she waved them away, not wanting them to be late for class. Reluctantly, Ron and Harry left her to clean up on her own.  
  
Just when she thought that she was the last person in the class, someone crouched in front of her and handed her one of her books and a quill. Hermione looked up to see Draco.  
  
Hermione took the book and quill from his hand with a small, "thank you" and put it into her now-repaired bag.  
  
"Will you talk now?" He asked.  
  
Although Hermione could think of a million other things she'd rather be doing at the moment, she didn't have a class next, and she really did want to know why he was acting so odd lately. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" She said a little harsher than she wanted to.  
  
"I…um…well…"  
  
"Just spit it out, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked up at her with a stunned/hurt look on his face.  
  
"This is kind of hard Granger, give me a minute."  
  
His gaze changed quickly from sad to angry, which made Hermione a bit nervous. She looked down at her bag and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit at the irony, but it quickly disappeared. She didn't want Draco to know she'd grown soft on him, which she thought was pointless since it was quite obvious already.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell…" he said, "I guess I can't help it. I'm just like that."  
  
"Not lately, you aren't." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Well, whenever my friends fight with yours in class, you never say anything anymore."  
  
"Oh," he said, "Well, I've been trying not to get involved in stupid quarrels."  
  
They didn't say anything for a few seconds, which seemed to be an eternity.  
  
"It's a nice change." Hermione finally said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You. Not fighting all the time and calling me and my friends names."  
  
"I'm sorry about all that." He said, still eyeing her. "I didn't mean it, you know."  
  
Hermione was still staring at her bag, not wanting to make eye contact with Draco. This was so awkward already.  
  
"Well, for what it's worth," Hermione said, "I didn't mean whatever I said about you…much."  
  
Draco laughed and Hermione smiled a bit again and looked at him. 'He has a nice smile' she thought to herself. She didn't even notice that they had been staring at each other for nearly ten seconds just smiling. Draco seemed to notice, though, and he stood up suddenly, breaking their gaze and leaving Hermione still kneeling on the floor. Hermione gathered her things up from the floor, flushing embarrassedly.  
  
"Well, I should get going." He said to her, while eyeing the door. "Vince and Greg will be wondering where I am."  
  
'Vince and Greg? Oh, Crabbe an Goyle.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, Harry and Ron would probably be out searching for me soon, too, if they didn't have class now, that is."  
  
"Heh, um, here" He offered her him hand. A bit uncomfortably, she took it and he helped her up. For being a somewhat skinny guy, he was really strong. It seemed like he had put too much effort into pulling her up and she stumbled into him. Hermione looked up; their faces were extremely close…  
  
Draco took a step back just as Hermione did, too.  
  
"Well, I should get going then."  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
Draco let her step out the door first and followed her out. They got to an intersection in the hall, knowing that they were about to go opposite ways. They flashed each other quick smiles and walked down the different halls.  
  
That night, Hermione lay in her bed, thinking considerably different about Draco than she had a few days before.  
  
Then next morning, at breakfast, Hermione received a small note from an owl she didn't recognize. On it, was pointy, but neat handwriting that read:  
  
Hermione, is it possible for you to meet me tonight near the Potions room at 11:00? It would be greatly appreciated. –D.  
  
Hermione read the note over and over again. Instead of writing back, she looked around the table to see if anyone was watching her, and then looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was watching her intently, and when she nodded to him and half-smiled, he couldn't help but smile, too.  
  
The day couldn't have gone by more slowly. At least, that's what Hermione had though. She was quite anxious to find out what Draco wanted to talk about. She was still a bit upset to admit it, but she liked him. Whenever she looked at him, her stomach would get all tickly.  
  
Hermione was doing her homework when the clock struck 10:30 p.m. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to be a bit early, besides, when she wasn't in a rush, it took nearly 20 minutes to get the other side of the castle where the potions dungeon was. By the time she did reach there, however, she wasn't sure what time it was. All she knew was that soon enough, Draco would be there…hopefully.  
  
Hermione figured a few minutes went by. She was sure that he wasn't late, but she was getting rather restless to see him. Another couple minutes went by and she was getting annoyed. Not exactly at Draco, but at how cold the entire school was.  
  
All of a sudden, from behind her, someone grabbed her wrist. She spun around to see Draco and his trademark smirk.  
  
"Draco. Hi." She said, a bit breathless.  
  
"Hey." He said coolly.  
  
Draco held onto her wrist and slowly walked closer to her. Out of instinct, Hermione backed up a step with every step he took closer to her.  
  
"So…you wanted to talk?" She asked politely.  
  
"Kind of." He said with a piercing stare.  
  
"So…what about?" She asked nervously.  
  
"About you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless you want to talk about something else."  
  
"…um"  
  
Draco took another step towards her and when she tried to step back, she found the cold, stone wall in the way.  
  
"I like you a lot, Hermione." He said. "I thought that was kind of obvious when we were talking before."  
  
"Oh?" Was all she could say.  
  
"I thought that maybe you felt the same." He said, inching closer.  
  
Hermione's face was now just inches from Draco's. She was so confused. Again. She just now liked Draco, but he'd been her enemy for such a long time. Could she really trust him? The last time she gave her heart to someone…she didn't want to think about that.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly, taking her other hand in his.  
  
"…It's nothing." She said, turning away, freeing her hands.  
  
"You don't trust me." He said, sounding hurt.  
  
"…No, that's…not it." Hermione said quietly. That was it, but she couldn't tell him.  
  
"Then what?" He asked, walking up behind her, whispering in her ear and slightly resting his chin on her left shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"You're afraid of me?"  
  
"No…Draco…" she said softly. She didn't move away.  
  
"So it's both…" Draco said, placing a hand on her other shoulder.  
  
"…"  
  
Draco grabbed her other shoulder and turned her so she was facing him.  
  
"Knew it." He said, his face an inch from hers.  
  
"Please Draco…"  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked, laughing.  
  
Draco leaned towards her. So close she could feel the heat of his skin. She felt his lips touch hers and she freaked. She turned away and Draco let go of her shoulders. He sighed loudly and started to walk away.  
  
"Why do you ignore it?" He asked. "You can't live without me."  
  
He walked away into the darkness of the corridor behind her. She could hear his footsteps fading. It was dawning on her. She did like him, a lot. She didn't think she loved him, but it was definitely an infatuation she couldn't ignore anymore. As much as she didn't want to say it, Draco was right.  
  
Hermione turned around quickly, but Draco, along with the sound of his footsteps, was gone. She stood there for a moment, wondering if she should try to follow him, but decided against it. It would be too easy to get lost in the stone walkways. She would have to get with Draco again sometime.  
  
  
  
For the next couple of days, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of Draco. It was the most she could do, too. Whenever she would look at him in the Great Hall during meals, either he would look back at her or someone at her table would ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she would say. She'd then give him one last look just to see him smirking at her.  
  
"He's making me crazy!" She thought to herself. "And he knows it! How could I let this happen to me? He's not even a decent person…"  
  
On one considerably stormy Saturday afternoon, Hermione was sitting on a chair by a large window in the Gryffindor common room. Outside looked as dreary as ever. It was quite windy and the howling was echoing through the large stone room. She could see the whomping willow in the distance; its many branches whipping in the wind as if someone had tried to walk up to it. She could also see Hagrid's hut; its windows alight and chimney smoking. She wished she could go see Hagrid, but the wind, which was now blowing the rain on the window, making loud splatting noises, looked as if it could blow her away. She decided to take a walk, since Harry and Ron, as usual, had started a long discussion about Quidditch.  
  
She walked out the portrait hole, guessing Harry and Ron wouldn't even notice.  
  
"Where are you going dear?" the fat lady asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "Just out, I guess."  
  
She turned and walked away from the portrait. She didn't know where she was going, but she seriously needed something to do. As the windows and nothing else seldom lighted some corridors, they were eerily dark and glum. The pounding rain also added to the darkness, making Hermione shiver and wish she hadn't left. But once she got to the entrance hall, the chandeliers lit up every corner. Some other students, who were obviously just as bored as her, could be seen sitting on the chairs next to the windows. From these, you could see the lake where, currently, the giant squid could be seen protruding from the surface of the water. She looked around, she didn't know anyone out here, and so she started up the large staircase. They seemed longer than usual since she wasn't in her normally mad rush to get to class. She stopped at the first landing and looked at a portrait in front of her. There were others, but this one caught her eye. It was of a general-ish looking man. He didn't look like someone who possessed magical powers, but, in his belt, there was a small pocket that held a wand. She looked at the man's jacket. There were medals and pins all over it and a patch. It had the initials J.P. on it and two wands crossing and creating a large X. Hermione wondered how she had never seen this portrait before. It was in fairly good condition, as if it were not too old. She was pretty sure it had always been there, but she had just never looked at it.  
  
"…Hermione"  
  
Hermione jumped and someone behind her put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, just me!" Harry said, looking slightly amused, slightly shocked.  
  
"Harry, you startled me!" she said, turning to look at him.  
  
"I used to look at this picture a lot, too." He said, nodding at the man in the picture.  
  
"You?" Hermione said, looking at it, too. "How come."  
  
"I just have a connection to it somehow…I don't suppose you know what I mean, though, huh?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that people, even muggles, could sense connections with important things even if they didn't really know about them. But, Harry was right; she never really felt it before.  
  
"Do you know who this is, Harry?" she asked him.  
  
"…no," he said quietly, then suddenly laughed out loud. "How would I know?"  
  
Hermione laughed quietly, too.  
  
"I dunno," she said, "just asking."  
  
"Well, I have to go ask Professor Binns about that nasty essay, you know?," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder again, "But I suppose you have it done already?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." She said half smiling.  
  
"I didn't really need to ask." He said, tugging friendlily at her hair, "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"  
  
"Right," Hermione said, "Dinner."  
  
She watched Harry walk up the stairs and disappear through a door. She looked back up at the man in the picture. She looked at his face. He was quite handsome…dark hair…tall, but there was something about those eyes. They were…dark blue? Violet? She couldn't tell. She looked at his patch again…J.P…J.P…wait a minute…James P…blast…  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, "Harry!"  
  
She turned to go up the stairs towards Harry, but she couldn't see him. She had a tendency to be late like that.  
  
She walked back down the stairs and looked at the portrait one last time and went up the opposite set of stairs Harry went up. These corridors were quite dark, too, but were deep inside the castle, so she couldn't hear the rain. It was quite creepy; not being able to see anything or hear anything but her own footsteps and breaths. She took a few turns and went through a few doors, stupidly, because she didn't really know her way around, though she thought she did at the moment. Hermione took a left at where she thought would take her back, but found another long hallway. She turned around and went the opposite way, but she only found an empty classroom. She was kind of confused, but she didn't worry yet. She walked back the way she came…or was that the way she came? She couldn't remember. She remembered a trick her father had taught her. If you place your hand on a wall when you're lost, and keep on walking, not removing your hand, you'll eventually find the exit of any maze…well…as long as the rooms and halls don't constantly change as they did at Hogwarts. She tried to find her way back, but to no avail. What had she gotten herself into? She knew better than to go wandering around. It wasn't like her to do this. Ten minutes passed and she still didn't find her way. She was starting to get scared when she took another right and found herself at the same empty classroom as before. She turned her back to the wall and let herself sink to the floor. What was she going to do? Why did she always have to be so sure of herself? Suddenly, from down the long corridor in front of her, she heard footsteps. They were getting louder.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled. "Who's there?"  
  
The footsteps stopped abruptly, then started up again at the same speed. They were getting closer and closer. Hermione knew better than to be scared of a fellow student or teacher, but she still felt a bit apprehensive. The footsteps stopped again when they were very close.  
  
"Hellooo?" She said. "I know you're there."  
  
"Hello again Granger." …Draco.  
  
"Draco…?" She said, standing up. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question." He said. "This is Slytherin ground."  
  
"Slytherin ground?" She questioned, "I didn't know you owned the areas of the school close to your common room."  
  
"Well you were mistaken. So, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"…I…got lost." She said quietly, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Lost?" He said, sounding quite amused. "It's not that hard to get around here."  
  
Draco stepped closer to her, close enough that she could see his face in the dim light. Her whole body felt lighter and her heart was beating faster than usual. Suddenly, without a trace of warning, Draco grabbed her wrist and led her down the hall.  
  
"Where are you---" she started.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"Draco…?"  
  
Draco led her down several halls and through several doors. The whole time, Draco didn't say a word. She hoped that he wasn't just pulling another one of his sick tricks. Finally, after about five minutes, Draco stopped. Hermione could see the entrance hall through a tapestry in the distance. Even though they had stopped walking, Draco wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Oh…thank you Draco." She said, not able to look him in the eyes and instead focusing on her feet.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised." He said, taking her other hand in his.  
  
She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to rip her hands free of his, but the other part, which was also the majority, wanted to stay with him. She felt…safe.  
  
"You still don't trust me?" he asked, looking her in the eyes, "Or are you afraid of me?"  
  
Hermione was pretty sure that she could trust him now. She didn't know why, all he did was get her un-lost from the castle. She also wasn't scared of him much anymore. He was a lot gentler than she ever thought he could be.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"No what?" he asked her.  
  
"Neither. Neither of them."  
  
Draco smiled, not smirked, smiled, and put one hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.  
  
"I never want you to be." He said quietly. "I want you to want to be by me when you're scared. I want you to wish that you were by me when the ones you thought you could trust lie to you."  
  
"I will…" Hermione whispered, "I do…"  
  
Hermione took her free hand and brushed it across his cheek, making him close his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers.  
  
"I want you to love me." He said.  
  
"I…"  
  
Before she could finish, Draco leaned forward and kissed her. He pressed her up against the wall and put his hand on her waist. It wasn't a deep kiss or one that had much emotion in it, but when draco pulled back, Hermione's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply…  
  
"Yes…?" he said, "You were saying…?"  
  
"I…h-have to go." She stuttered, and walked towards the light coming from the tapestry. Draco kissed her! Draco! Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! He also practically said he loved her, or, at least, said he wanted her to. What was that about? What, were they maybe nice to each other for five days and only talked during two of those days? She was so confused. She had quite a bit of thinking to do. Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm…this chapter came out really fast. I actually wrote it in the same day I finished the third chapter. A whole bunch of ideas came to me at once and I couldn't fit them in one chapter. I like this chapter lots, for obvious reasons. Swooning over Draco is a daily occurrence in my life. Which is rather pathetic when you think about it because Draco isn't even real…oh well…a girl can dream. Well, anywho, is it just me, or does Hermione always have a lot of "thinking to do" in this story? She's also confused an awful lot. I'll try to fix that. Well, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Bren, and anyone who has reviewed. Should I do that thing where I copy and paste all the names of people who reviewed? I dunno, with the amount I have now, it doesn't seem like it would really be worth it. These are things to think about. Hmm…well, please review if you haven't already. My goal at the moment is to either get more than 10 reviews or make it onto at least one person's favorite authors list. I know, it's kinda pathetic, but that's who I am…pathetic, that is. And if you have reviewed, review again because you're cool. Have a nice day!  
  
-Kate P. 


	5. Mixed Emotions

***Hello everyone.  I really really super sorry about taking so long to update, but my home computer is a piece of crap and the internet wasn't working for so long.  I was using the computers at school for a while, but now that it's summer, that doesn't really work out anymore.  My computer is still being really stupid, but I was able to use my friend's.  So, for those of you that got too impatient to read my story anymore, I don't blame you and I'm sorry.  For those of you who do still want to read this, you are super-awesome!***

**As a warning to all: This is an un-beta'd version, so if there are any mistakes, that's why.  My beta is super-cool (I use super a lot ;) ), but I just couldn't wait.  So, as soon as I do get a beta'd version, I'll replace this one.**

The Greatest of Sacrifices

Mixed Emotions By Kate Potter 

May 22, 2002 

          Hermione was thankful that she still had one more day to be able to hide away in her room.  Ever since yesterday afternoon, mealtimes had been extremely awkward.  Not only did Draco just stare at her, but her friends had also noticed that she was acting different.  

          "Hermione," Ron had said earlier that day, "What's wrong?  You don't look yourself."

          "Oh."

          "C'mon Hermione.  Aren't we friends?" He said in a mock-hurt tone.

          "Yes, we're friends, Ron," She replied, "but is it so hard to believe that I want to be _by myself_ for a bit?"

          Ron looked at her with a puzzled look.

          "Hermione…?"

          Hermione groaned. "Fine! I'll leave then if you're so incapable of it!"

          With that, Hermione went to her room and left Ron in a grumpy mood, but still quite confused.

          No one knew anything about Hermione's sudden Draco problem.  She wasn't about ready to tell anyone, either.

          "_Why am I even thinking about this?" _Hermione thought to herself._ "This should be a really easy decision."_

"So why isn't it?" She said aloud. 

          "So why isn't what, uh, what?" Said a voice at the door leading to the common room.  Hermione raised her head and saw Ginny standing there, smiling.

          "It's nothing." Hermione said.

          Ginny walked over and sat on the edge of her own bed, which happened to be right next to Hermione's.

          "What's nothing?"

          "Nothing's nothing, Ginny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Just…nevermind."

          "Um…no, I don't think so.  Hermione!  Please tell me?"  Ginny used the same mock-hurt voice that Ron had used, but since Hermione could relate to Ginny more, probably because she was a _girl_, she felt that she could open up to her a bit more.

          "It's…this guy" Hermione started, but before she continued, Ginny raised a hand to stop her.

          "Hermione, before you go any further, I just want to tell you that I do not, I repeat do not give dating advice if it involves my brother." 

            "Um, Ginny, if it were about Ron, do you really think I would talk to you of all people? No offense."

          Ginny sat in thought for a bit while Hermione watched her quizzically.

          "No, I guess not, and none taken." She said finally.  "So who's the lucky guy?"

          "I can't tell you.  Not just yet, at least."  Hermione added after seeing Ginny's annoyed look.  "It's just that I know I shouldn't be with him, but it's just so hard to stop thinking about him."

          "I know how you feel." Ginny said before pausing a minute.  "So who is he?"

          "Ginny." Hermione said, getting up from her bed and walking to the window.

          "C'mon 'Mione!  How about this?" Ginny got up, too, and walked to Hermione.  "If I guess who he is, will you say 'yes' or 'no'?"

          "…Sure."

          "Well, is he a Gryffindor?"

"No."

Ginny giggled.  "Is he a Ravenclaw?"

"No."

Ginny giggled again.  "So you like a Hufflepuff, huh?  Let's see…"

"He's not a Hufflepuff, Ginny."

Ginny stopped giggling and looked at Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"Um, so he goes to a different school?" She asked hopefully.

"He does go to this school, Ginny." Hermione said, feeling worse with every word Ginny said.  

"Well, I guess Slytherin isn't so bad." Ginny said.  "The cute guys in Slytherin outnumber all the other houses."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said, going back to her bed.  "That makes me feel so much better."

"Sorry!  Sorry!" Ginny said, trying yet failing to conceal her smirk and laughter.  "So it's a Slytherin, eh?  Let's see…Blaise Zabini?"

"No."

"Uh…Mark no, Mitch Nott?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…Graham?"

"Ginny, he's three years younger than me!"

"So what?  Maybe you like younger guys.  Okay!  Okay!" Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny and shot her a nasty glare.  "Not even Graham?"

"NO!"

"…You don't like Morag, do you?"

"Does _anyone _like Morag?"

"Right. Next…" Suddenly Ginny started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, not able to hide a slight smile herself.

"I was just thinking…"Ginny said, "…about how funny it would be if you like Vince or Greg."  Ginny laughed again.

"Crabbe or Goyle?" Hermione said unbelievably.  "How could anyone like them?  I don't think they can talk.  They pretty much just grunt and guffaw!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed for a minute about Crabbe and Goyle's inability to much of anything.  

"Okay, back to guessing…um…Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"It isn't Malfoy…is it?"

Hermione didn't say anything.  

"It is!" Ginny jumped up from her bed.

"Ginny, you mustn't tell anyone!" Hermione pleaded to her.

"Don't worry!" Ginny said excitedly. "Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No," Hermione started, "but it's really important that you don't tell a soul."

"I know, I know.  So…how long have you liked him?"

"I dunno, a couple weeks maybe?"

"Well, Hermione," said Ginny, grabbing her bag which she must have come into the room to get in the first place, "I don't know why you're being so weird about this."

Hermione glanced at Ginny with a frustrated look.

"I mean, I've always thought Draco was pretty, well, cute."

"But you don't _like _him, do you?"

"Well, no."

"See!  That's my problem.  It's just that we come from completely different backgrounds, not to mention he's been a complete jerk to me for the last six years." 

Hermione also thought about her dreams and if Draco was the one the girl was talking about, but she didn't want to tell Ginny that.

Ginny stood there and nodded in comprehension but didn't say anything.

"But on the other hand, lately he's been really nice to me.  He's also very smart and funny…"

"…and cute." Ginny added.

"That's besides the point.  So, what would you do?"

Just before Ginny could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Ron's head appeared.  He gave Hermione a quick glare before turning his head to Ginny.

"The team's heading down to the field now, Ginny.  You better hurry up." He said.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Ginny told him, turning back to Hermione.  Ron was still in the doorway.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" She told Hermione.

"Alright."

"Talk about what?" Ron asked Ginny.

"None of your business." She shot back at him.

"Fine!  Just keep everything from me!"  Ron said angrily.  "I'm leaving now if either of you care."

"Ron!" Ginny called after him.  When she got to the door she turned back to Hermione.  "You coming?"

"Yeah."  Hermione hesitantly got up and walked out the door to watch the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch game of the season.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!" Roared Dean Thomas' voice over the large crowd of students and teachers.  "TODAY'S MATCH: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The stands erupted with cheers as they supported their favorite teams.  Most cheers, though, going for the Gryffindors.  

The teams lined up on the field as Madame Hooch walked forward.  She walked up and down the teams, lecturing them about a fair game Hermione assumed.  Gryffindor vs. Slytherin games almost always ended up in someone being brutally beaten down or injured.  Hermione was watching the game while sitting next to Neville, who was between her and Ron.  Ron was quite cross with the Hermione, but it was either her or sitting next to the professors.  Suddenly, there was a loud whistle.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS!!!"

Hermione watched as Ginny and Alice zoomed around the field, ready to catch the quaffle, while Natalie, being very quick, caught the ball right away and zoomed toward the Slytherin side of the field.  Hermione cheered them on along with the other Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor in possesion with McDonald catching the quaffle in the first toss.  Now with Weasley, now McDonald again.  She's closing in….WHOA!"

Dean ducked down as a bludger came right at him with Jordan Patil not far behind.

"Hey!' Dean yelled at him. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

But Jordan didn't hear and he was soon back in the game.  It was by far the least vicious game Hermione had ever seen Gryffindor and Slytherin play.  Usually they act like it's a fight to the death.  

Within the first ten minutes, Gryffindor had scored three times while Slytherin scored four.  There was still no sign of the snitch, and high above the rest of the players, Hermione could see Harry and Draco zooming around in circles, looking for the little, golden ball.  

"You Bas-" Dean had started, but McGonagall had grabbed the megaphone away from him.  Hermione scanned the field looking for what had happened and saw that one Gryffindor was on the ground and the rest were huddled around them.

"What happened?" She asked Ron, who looked very white.

"They hit Ginny." He said plainly.

Hermione squinted to see better and could see Natalie and Curt sitting her up.  Ginny lifted a hand to her head and looked as if she were shaking her head, but just then, another person walked in the way of Hermione's sight.  

"She's okay, Ron.  She's moving."

It looked as if some color had reappeared on Ron's face and he eased up a bit.  Up above, Harry, knowing that Ginny was okay, took some time to look for the snitch undisturbed, while Draco was looking for something else; Hermione.  She looked up and saw him looking at her just as Harry, wondering what he was doing, followed his line of sight and looked at Hermione, too.  Suddenly Hermione saw Harry zoom up to Draco and shove him in the shoulder.  They were arguing, but she could barely see them, much less hear what they were saying.  She pointed this out to Ron, but he seemed more interested in Ginny at the moment.

Ginny had gotten to her feet fine, but she was swaying a bit.  It looked like she was trying to tell everyone she was fine and she could play, but Madam Hooch was being timid.

Hermione looked up again to Harry and Draco.  Harry looked a lot angrier than Draco did; yet Draco made the first move.  It happened all too quickly.  One punch was thrown, and then another, then a whistle.

"Penalty shot for both teams!"

Even though she couldn't see his face, Hermione was willing to bet 10 galleons that Draco was furious.

Alice flew across the field to take the Gryffindor penalty shot.  It took her at least a minute to get ready, but it was all in vain.  Her throw, although very fast, was intercepted stunningly by the Slytherin keeper.

On the other side, one of the Slytherin chasers was getting ready to throw.  When Alice had flew back down to the rest of the Gryffindors, he took the shot and made it, making the score now 30 to 50, favoring Slytherin.  Ron was getting edgy and irritated.  Neville was looking hopeless.  The game started again.

The rest of the game was extremely depressing.  With one chaser injured and a seeker who was probably too angry to focus on the game, the Gryffindor team took a large downfall.  The score was 40 to 80 when Draco caught the snitch and ended the game.  Hermione watched as the dispirited Gryffindor team shook hands with the excited Slytherins and walked back to the lockers.  

She, Ron, and Neville walked back up to the school with the rest of the students and staff.  Ron was fuming and muttering curses to himself while Neville wasn't saying anything.  Hermione didn't know what to say and felt quite bad.  

When Hermione got back to the common room, she immediately went right back up to her room and fell onto her bed.  

"_What an awful day._" She said to herself.  She didn't want to jinx it, though.  Usually when you think that a day can't get any worse, it does.  Hermione sat, exploring her thoughts for about ten minutes before Ginny came in.  She had gauze wrapped around her arm and a band-aid on her knee, but otherwise she looked fine.

"I'm sorry about the game Ginny." Hermione said as Ginny sat down on her bed.  

"I don't want to think about it right now." She said, "That's the last think I want to think about right now."

"Okay, sorry.  Again." She replied.

Since Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say, the both of them sat in silence.  That is, until Ginny brought up something Hermione didn't want to think about.

"Oh yeah.  I almost forgot." Ginny said, pulling a folded piece of paper out from her pocket and handing it to Hermione.  "That's from Draco.  He slipped it into my hand when we had to shake hands with the other team."

Hermione took the paper from Ginny, unfolded it, and read.

Hermione, will you meet me on the astronomy deck tonight at around eight?  We should probably talk.  No doubt you've been tense, I've been watching you.  I just need to talk to you about some things.  –Draco 

"So what does it say?" Ginny asked her.  Hermione was staring at the paper and didn't realize anyone was talking.

"Hermione?"  Ginny said again, a bit louder, "What does it say?"

"He wants to meet me tonight." She said. "In the Astronomy room."

Ginny didn't exactly have the reaction Hermione was expecting or hoping.  Instead, Ginny was taken over by a fit of giggles.

"When?" Ginny asked.

"When?" Hermione said angrily. "When?!  I'm having a mid-life crisis at 17 and all you can think about is...is when?!"

          Ginny stopped giggling abruptly and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"Hermione…I'm sorry." She said. "But you do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's settled!" Ginny said. "You're going.  And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" She added after Hermione opened her mouth to protest.

"Was it being the only girl in your family or being the youngest that got you so stubborn like this?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"A deadly combination of both."

7:45 came all too quickly in Hermione's opinion.  Ginny on the other hand looked completely thrilled at the idea of her and Draco meeting in secret.  In fact, she seemed more worried about the whole thing as well, but not for the same reasons.

"Oh, what are you going to wear?" She said as she shuffled through Hermione's wardrobe.  "Maybe you should borrow something from me."

"Ginny, calm down." Hermione said.  "I can go like this.  It's not like I'm going on a date or anything."

"I suppose." She said as Hermione walked out the door. "But if I were you, I'd want to look my best when seeing Draco Malfoy anytime."

Hermione reached the astronomy room a few minutes before eight o'clock.  Draco said to meet on the astronomy deck, but since he wasn't there yet and it was the middle of October, Hermione didn't think that she needed to wait outside in the cold for him.

A few times Hermione considered just walking back to Gryffindor, but she held up.  Finally at 8:11, Draco appeared in the room.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said emotionlessly and walking to the door that lead to the deck.

"I almost wasn't going to." She said following him.

Hermione stepped onto the deck after Draco and was surprised at how warm it actually was outside.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He said closing the door.

Hermione went to the stone railing and leaned over.  There was a lovely view from where she stood.  The lake was close by and she could see the mountains and treetops in the distance.  She could even see Hagrid's cabin, whose windows were lit and chimney smoking.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked as he came to the railing next to her.

"I just thought that we should talk about the situation that we're in." he said, looking right at her.

"_Situation?_" she said to herself sardonically.

"Situation?"

"I _think _you know what I'm talking about?" He said hopefully, not taking his eyes off her.  

"_Stop looking at me like that._"

"I guess so." 

Draco looked away from Hermione and stared at the lake instead.

"I like you a lot, Hermione." He said quietly.

Hermione didn't say anything.  Her dream suddenly popped into her mind and she couldn't make it go away.  'Trust no one you don't already trust now' flashed in her mind over and over.

"Hermione" Draco said, looking at her again.  "Hermione, are you listening?"

"What? Sorry." She said quickly.

Draco lowered his head in frustration and closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come here."  He said starting back towards the door, but before he got to it, Hermione grabbed his wrist to hold him back.

"Wait!" She said, a bit louder than she wanted.  "Draco…I like you, too.  It's just that this is all happening so sudden.  I just don't know what to think right now."

Draco looked down at her as though he was trying to read her mind.  It was making Hermione feel awkward, but before she could do anything about it, Draco grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"Ginny come on!" Ron argued with his sister. "Where's Hermione?"

"I can't tell you!" She yelled back. "It's none of your business.  It's not like she's lying somewhere dying or anything."

"And how do _you _know?  Are you there with her?"

Harry was getting pretty tired of hearing the same fight over and over again.  Somehow they were able to go in circles and not even notice it.

"_I _know because she told _me _all about it!  If she wanted you to know she would have told you!"

"I was friends with her before you even knew who she was!  Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know Ron!  Maybe because I'm a _girl_?"

"C'mon, just tell me!"

"It's none of your business, Ron!  Just leave it be!"

"Fine!  I'll just ask her when she gets back!"

"She may be a while.  I wouldn't wait.  But if you excuse me, _I _have finished my work and I'm going to bed."

"Hey!  I'm not done!"

"Goodnight Ron!"

Harry watched as Ron chased after Ginny who was walking up the stairs to her room.  After a few seconds, he couldn't see them anymore, but for the next five minutes, he could still here them fighting.  

"_At least they aren't down here._" He said in his mind.  

Harry was almost complete with his work, too.  But he thought that he might as well wait up for Hermione.  He wasn't tired anyway and he hadn't really talked with her in a while.  She also seemed to be zoned out one day and then irritable the next.  Hopefully they could just sit and talk like they used to be able to.

Harry sat in deep thought for a while before getting back to his work, totally oblivious that Hermione was actually just outside the portrait opening.

Hermione and Draco stood just outside the fat lady's portrait.  

"So you'll meet me again tomorrow?" Draco said, smiling.

"Of course.  Same time, same place, right?" She answered, also smiling.

"Right."  Draco leaned down and kissed her again.  "I'll see you then."

"Bye." She said quietly.

Draco walked down the hall and Hermione watched until she couldn't see him anymore.  She turned around, muttered the password, and stepped through the hole.  She couldn't help but smile when she walked in and she wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but…

"You look happy."  It was Harry.

"Hey Harry." She said.  "What are you doing?"  
          "I thought I'd just wait up for you."

"Oh, really?"  She said, feeling a bit strange. "Thanks, but I was just going to go right up to my room."

"That's fine with me." Harry said. "I was just kinda hoping we could talk a bit."

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, all the while inching closer to the stairs.

"I dunno.  You could tell me where you went tonight."  He said.

Hermione looked at him a bit taken aback.  She knew it would come up, but not just like that.  
          "Harry, I'm really tired, we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay, fine." Harry said, emotionless. "I just want you to know, Hermione, that I'm your friend and you can tell me anything."

"Harry," she said, giving him a small smile, "I've always known that."

Hermione walked up the stairs and left Harry sitting at the table.  When she got into her room, no one was awake, so she had to sneak quietly to her bed.  When she had finally slipped into her pajamas and got into bed, she couldn't sleep, not knowing whether or not to feel happy.

Well that's the chapter.  I'm sorry if it was boring, but I promise it'll get interesting very soon.  I also said I would put in my personal thankyou's at the end of this chapter.  So…

**Laura**: Thank you very much!  Don't worry, you wont have long to wait.

**Lolo**: Thanks!

**Jade**: You're just going to have to wait! 

**Draco'sgurl**: That's a good idea, maybe I'll use it…

**Lily Wondercat**: Thanks a lot for all the reviews!  I don't really think that my story is _that _good, but I try! J

**Tanuki-chan**: My superb story…ha ha.  Thanks anyway! :D

**Embyr Black**: Thank you!


	6. The Halloween Raid

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark breach is intended.**

***Yay, super beta'd version!  Brought to you by Emilia :)***

The Greatest of Sacrifices

The Halloween Raid

Written By Kate Potter 

Sunday, July 28, 2002, 1:31 a.m. 

For the next two weeks, Hermione had met Draco in secret almost every night.  Also, every night that she went out, Ron and/or Harry were always waiting for her in the common room.  Harry constantly looked expressionless and only half-smiled when he saw her as if she were really just the last thing on his mind.  On the other hand, Ron was always angry.  Hermione always knew Ron had a temper, but now he was just being ridiculous.  Hermione could only hope that her story about being in the library studying up for a big test in Arithmancy every night had convinced the both of them.  Ginny, however, was less helpful than Hermione wished.  Whenever she announced that she was "going to the library" (and even at times she didn't), Ginny would start giggling like mad.

All in all, however, Hermione was extremely happy.  Ron and Harry were only minor distractions in her life now.  Draco was totally different than she had ever thought.  She had always thought that Draco was a sneering, cold-hearted person.  But now that she was meeting him every night, she learned that he was quite calm and easy-going (yet still very emotionless).  

She had also taken an unexpected liking to Slytherins in general.  Even though she had only met a few, she found out that they weren't as bad as the other three houses thought.  In fact, they were almost the exact opposite of what most seemed to think.  Although Draco and Hermione wanted to keep it a secret from the school that they liked each other, Draco thought it was only fair that he could tell someone if Hermione could tell Ginny.  Draco had decided to tell Goyle, but since he and Crabbe were always together, he knew as well. As for them, they were nothing like Hermione, or anyone who wasn't a Slytherin for that matter, had thought.  They weren't stupid at all.  In truth, they were very smart and received marks just as high as Harry or Ron.  When she thought about it, she really didn't have a reason in the first place to think they were dumb…just because they were quiet it didn't mean anything.

It was the night before Halloween when Hermione and Ginny decided to (seriously) go to the library.  Hermione was pretty sure that everyone would be too excited about the upcoming holiday to be looking for books, too, so she took the opportunity to study in peace and quiet.  Nevertheless, when they got there, there were three people sitting at a table near the back of the room talking rather loudly.  Surprising Hermione didn't care in the least.  In fact, she was happy, for the three sitting at the table were none other than Draco, Greg and Vince.  (Hermione was now on first-name terms with the both of them). 

Hermione walked up to the table, Ginny following somewhat awkwardly.  When she got close enough for Vince to notice, however, he shook his head and nodded towards Hermione and Ginny to the other two.  Draco turned his head quickly to look at the two of them, slightly surprised.

"Hermione!" He started, "I didn't see you.  What are you doing here?"

Hermione nonchalantly glanced at the table they were at and noticed it was covered in half-filled parchments and books both stacked in piles and opened.

"The same thing it looks like you're doing;" Hermione replied. "Taking advantage of the rest of the school acting drunk off of high-spirits."

"Heh, yeah." Draco agreed. "Um, want to join us then?"

Vince and Greg cleared and edge of the table and took some books off of two chairs and smiled invitingly at Hermione.  Ginny, though, was shooting her reluctant looks, trying to tell her without words that she didn't want to.  

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully, sitting down in the chair closest to Draco.  Ginny slowly sat down next to her, looking uncomfortable, despite the fact that Vince and Greg had smiled at her when she sat down.  

It was already pretty late when Hermione and Ginny had walked into the library, so it was no surprise that Ginny had only stayed for about a half hour before getting up to go to bed.  Hermione almost laughed at Ginny's face when she had said goodnight and Draco, Vince and Greg all said goodnight back.  It was a mixture of shock and gratitude, which, when you think about it, is actually a strange face.  Without another word, she left Hermione with the three of them.  It didn't bother Hermione in the least and she was even happier, though she didn't say so, when Vince and Greg got up to leave too, taking most of the books and parchments on the table with them.  

Hermione was the first to say anything after they left since Draco looked like he could sit there and not say anything for quite a while.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, putting her elbows up on the table and propping her head up by her hands.  

No answer.  Draco just stared down at a parchment in front of his face, though not actually looking at the parchment itself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and half-smiled.

"Draco," she said a bit louder.  Still no answer.  "Draco!"

He suddenly popped out of his daze and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, as if nothing happened.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle quietly.  He looked so cute when he was confused.  

"_Well,_" she thought to herself, "_he's always cute, but he's more cute than usual_."

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," she explained, still smiling a bit.  "Obviously it isn't something little."

"Oh," he said quietly, closing his eyes, putting his fingers to his temples and rubbing his head,  "it's nothing really.  Just thinking about this bloody report I have to write for Potions."  He waved his hand casually at the parchment.

Hermione knew that really wasn't what he was thinking about, but she didn't press it any further.  She didn't want to anger or annoy him in any way.

Draco let out a long sigh before looking back up to Hermione lazily.  Hermione noticed a strange emotion flash in his eyes as he stared at her, but it left his eyes exactly how it had come; in a flash.  Before she could figure what it was, he spoke.

"I suppose it is pretty late, 'Mione." He said finally, looking at something behind her.

Hermione turned and saw a large clock on the wall that read 11:39.

"Yeah," She whispered in agreement, turning back to look at him.  "We should probably sleep."

She and Draco just looked at one another for a while before packing away the rest of the books and parchment that lay scattered across the table.  They both got up to leave and Hermione walked up next to him.  Before she really noticed what she was doing, she held his hand.  He didn't make any attempt to pull his away, but he held hers loosely.  Nevertheless, Hermione felt a bit warmer.

Draco walked with her until they reached the hallway where they would have to go their separate ways.  

Hermione turned to face him and smiled lightly.

"Goodnight," her voice barely a whisper.

Draco face remained impassive, but his hand reached up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear while the other slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

They stared at each other for a minute, not saying anything.  For Hermione, it was torture.  She just wanted to grab his face and kiss him, but that would be a very un-Hermione thing to do.  Though at the moment, she wasn't thinking about what she should or shouldn't do and the only thing she could think of was kissing him.  

Hermione wrapped her arms behind Draco's neck and pulled herself up a bit to place her lips on his.  At first it felt as if he wasn't expecting it, but he soon responded and kissed her back.  Hermione couldn't even tell that the hallway was freezing cold.  At that moment, she really didn't care.  Whenever she kissed him, a rush of emotions filled her and her whole body felt tingly and warm.

All too soon for Hermione, Draco pulled back.

"Goodnight," he whispered so quietly Hermione was sure that if they weren't as close as they were, she wouldn't have heard him.

She dropped her arms from his shoulders and he let go of her waist.  Hermione was the first to start walking away, but every couple of seconds she would turn her head to look back at him, still in the middle of the hall, watching her go.

          Just as usual, Hermione saw the dark figures of Harry and Ron in the common room.  There were only a few embers left in the large fireplace and they sent an eerie glow throughout the room.  Hermione started sulking towards the stairs, getting ready for Ron to bombard her with questions about where she was.  She was too busy thinking up excuses as to where she had went to even notice that she had actually made it to the bottom of the stairs across the room.  She looked back at the two boys.  She could barely see them, but they were there.

"Hey." She said quietly enough for them to be able to hear her.  But instead of any comprehendible response, she heard Ron mumble something, and Harry move his head.  They were asleep.

Hermione could have laughed out if she weren't afraid of them waking up.

Hermione put her pajamas on and fell into her bed in a dramatically better mood than she would have usually been when getting back to her dorm.

Ginny was already asleep when she got there, so she would have to wait until tomorrow to tell her what had happened.  (A/N: One/some of you have asked me why Ginny is in the same dorm as Hermione even though they are in different years.  Let's just say that Ginny feels like it and doesn't like the other sixth year girls and she's a friend with Hermione because I really don't feel like finding the points and changing them. All right? All right!  Back to the story!)  She wanted to think about her kiss with Draco all night, but almost right after her head hit her pillow, she fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up late the next morning.  She was surprised that the bright sunlight coming through a crack in the curtain around her bed and the singing birds weren't the ones to wake her up.  It was Lavender Brown's excited jabbering that did the trick.

 "You all are so lazy!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  

Hermione could hear the scraping of metal against metal as Ginny's curtain was pulled open.

Hermione groaned to herself and grabbed the edge of the cloth around her own bed.  She then heard Lavender walk up beside the bed.

"It's Halloween!  Get up!" 

Lavender, Hermione could only imagine, must have tried to swing open the curtain in a rather graceful, twirly way, because when she pulled, Hermione squeezed her hand even tighter around the cloth and she heard Lavender fall onto the floor.

"Hey!" she cried angrily from the floor. "What was that for?"

The only response Lavender got was Hermione and Ginny laughing hysterically at her.

          Hermione, however, did manage to get up and dressed, and told Ginny all about the past night once the irascible Lavender had left the room. To Hermione's shock, Ginny didn't burst out in giggles, but instead looked envious.

"How come you couldn't have fallen in love with my brother?" She asked moping. "Then I wouldn't have a reason to be so jealous."

"I'm not in love with Draco, Ginny." Hermione said, pulling on her sweater, but she wasn't sure if she believed her own words.

At about seven o'clock that night, Hermione walked with a few other Gryffindors down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.  Everyone was in high-spirits and Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with most everyone else when she saw that half of the Gryffindor boys had charmed their hair bright orange.

Hermione sat down between Ron and Seamus (both of whom had orange hair) and talked amongst the other students, waiting for Dumbledore to start his pre-feast speech. She remembered sadly that this would be the last Halloween she would spend with everyone.  Sure, she wasn't friends with everyone in her house, she wasn't even friends with everyone in her year, but she was definitely going to miss the friendly smiles and familiar faces of Gryffindor.  Hermione forced the sad thoughts out of her mind when Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"Dig in!" It was only two words, but with a wave of his hands, the tables filled up with food and drinks.

Hermione was having a great time, talking and still laughing about how Ron's hair barely even changed by turning it bright orange.  Only ten minutes had gone by when suddenly a large boom and crashing sound filled the school.  Everyone was quiet and most of the teachers stood up and stared at the door that lead to the Entrance Hall.  Dumbledore himself had started walking towards the door when suddenly there was another loud crash and several students had to scurry away from being flattened from the large doors falling off their hinges.  In the doorway stood five men in dark cloaks, two of which had their wands pointed to where the doors used to stand.  They were Death Eaters.

Some students stood up and some students were too scared to move.  No one said a word for a few seconds, but Hermione heard the man in the middle say with a raspy voice, "Find her. Go."

Someone sitting in Hagrid's hut would've thought there was some sort of explosion coming from the Great Hall.  Everyone got to there feet and was scrambling around.  There were only two other doors leading out of the hall, and since they were small, there were two large pileups.  Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to the door to the left while Slytherin and Ravenclaw went to the right.  Hermione turned to look and she saw that the five men had now turned to a dozen and she was sure there were probably a few more by the front doors. 

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.  She screamed out loud, but since most everyone was already, no one noticed.  She thought she had been caught by one of the men, but when she turned, she saw it was Draco, emotionless, but slightly paler than usual.  

"Come with me."

Draco pulled her over to the other side of the hall.  Hermione saw that most of the men were over by the side where the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were while there were only a few over by where Draco was leading her.

Once they managed to get through the door, Draco rushed up a stairwell, still pulling Hermione behind her.  She recognized the other students around her as Slytherins, but they were too focused on running to notice she was there.  

"Draco…" She managed to gasp out. "Where…?"

"They won't look for you here…"

Draco pulled Hermione through a stone opening in the wall where many Slytherins were already doing.  She figured it was their common room, but it wasn't really the right time to be taking in the sights.

Suddenly Draco stopped running and looked around until his eyes landed on a small closet.

"Come on." He started running again, not waiting for her to answer.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, "What's going on?"

"They're looking for mud…non-pure bloods," he answered quickly, reaching the closet.  He opened the door and looked around before turning back to Hermione.

"Stay in here.  Don't move.  Don't make a sound."

          Hermione nodded quickly but couldn't keep the frightened look off her face.  She got into the closet and hit behind some boxes to the side.  She could hear everyone still running around in terror and screaming.  She wondered what Draco was doing at the moment and couldn't help but be scared for him.  She knew that his father was a Death Eater, Harry had told her the summer after their fourth year, but what about Draco?

Suddenly there was a far-off scream and another loud crash.  There was a different voice ordering people around now.  It was deeper and more evil sounding.

"Search everywhere.  She's here somewhere."  
          Hermione felt multiple pangs of fear and couldn't help but start to cry.  She started to think of her parents and the rest of her family.  People's faces flashed through her mind, including Draco's.

Unexpectedly the closet door burst open and the boxes that had been hiding her were shoved aside.

The man under the cloak laughed evilly before raising his wand at her.

"Got you." He said in a deep hiss.  Then, before Hermione could move...

"Stupefy!"

*************************************************************************************

Okay, that's it.  I know it's a cliffie, but that's probably how most of my chapters will be like...except for the end, of course.  I'm not too proud of the amount of reviews I got, but, nevertheless, I thank:

**Emilia: Thanks a lot!  Really, thanks...you're one of the few people that whenever I tell myself to just stop writing, you tug annoyingly at the back of my mind until I can't take it anymore and I continue on...trust me, that's a compliment...**

**IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY: I know what you mean about the second book...don't get me wrong though, I love the whole series, but the second wasn't my favorite.**

Special thanks go to Emilia, Bren, and Gabby for reading/fixing any flaws in text/plot/dialogue.

 Draco Rocks!

-Kate P.

*************************************************************************************


	7. nonupdate

Hi guys! I'm really sorry about this. This isn't an update, just a little message to anyone who cares. I haven't been able to get to the computer lately. My life has really been hectic. For anyone who really does care (which I doubt), in the past couple months or so that I haven't updated a lot has happened, like I said before. My boyfriend dumped me, I got into a car accident, the person who HIT ME sued me for damages and other crap, my brother went off to college, I almost moved, my uncle is seriously sick, and my friend's cousin/little brother (her parents adopted him) died in a car accident, and school. So..yeah. That's basically why I haven't been able to update. Don't get me wrong..I still love the story and there's nothing stopping me from quitting it (That would just be plain rude). Even if I do lose interest, I would still finish it. So thank you for sticking with my story and I'm sorry if you got all excited because I updated, because this isn't one obviously. Also obviously, since I'm on my computer writing this, that means I able to use my computer, so expect an update soon. Once again sorry! -Kate 


	8. Pain and Regret

Wow, it's been over 3 months since I last updated.  I'm so sorry about that.  I feel really kinda bad, but it's not entirely my fault.  Hopefully I can keep up with my life long enough to be able to update as soon as possible.  Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  It's kind of the sad/climax/anger-causing chapter of the story, which I can't tell if that's bad or good.  Enjoy!

(**Mega-super-cool beta'd version! Whee!!  I'm in such a good mood at the moment and nothing seems to be bothering me, so not only am I going to be posting this new and improved version, but I do believe that I will finish up the next chapter right now also.  Yay!  Once again, thanks very very extremely much to Emilia, my beta.  You rock! and so do all my reviewers of course *wink wink*)**

The Greatest of Secrets

Pain and Regret

Written by Kate Potter (MF)

Wednesday, October 30, 2002, 11:31 p.m.

Draco watched as his father pointed his wand inside the closet and stunned Hermione.  A moment later, she floated out, under the control of Lucius' wand.  Her face, Draco noticed, still had a look of terror upon it, while Lucius had a look of triumph upon his own.  

          "Good work, Draco," Lucius said to him. "But for a moment there, I thought you had backed out.  Next time, don't hesitate."

          "Yes, father."

          Draco's feelings of regret were soon washed away by those of anger towards his father.  _The things I put up with. Just wait until I graduate...be rid of you forever._

          "What are you staring at boy?  What's wrong with you?"

          Draco hadn't noticed that he had zoned out while looking straight at his father.

          "Nothing."

          "You should get that problem fixed."

          Draco chose not to reply.

          A man wearing a dark cloak appeared in the doorway leading out of the Slytherin common room.

          "All clear!"  he announced before disappearing down the hall.

          Lucius nodded and turned back to his son.

          "Well, I'll be seeing you on holiday then," he said to Draco as if he was just leaving after having a cup of tea.

          "Of course."

          Then, without warning, Lucius and the floating Hermione disappeared with a 'pop', leaving Draco staring at nothing.  

                                                                             ***

          The first thing Hermione realized when she regained consciousness was that her head and her shoulder were extremely sore.  After a moment, she realized she was lying on a cold, hard floor. She sat up without opening her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.  A large swelling underneath her hair told her that she must've hit it when she was stunned.  Then she realized that she had been stunned. Instantly her eyes flew open, but she didn't see much.  She was sure she was in a room of some sort since there was a small window across from her that was letting in a bit of moonlight.  She narrowed her eyes, but she still couldn't see.  Fear was washing over Hermione as she thought about the position she was in.  That was definitely a Death Eater that had stunned her and since she was a Muggleborn...she winced inwardly when she thought about it. But why didn't they just kill her right away? _They'll question you first, and then kill you._

          Hermione tried her best not to cry out loud and focused on something else.  She felt how stiff her legs were from sitting for hours.  She tried to stand up, but as soon as she got to her feet, searing pain coursed through her and she fell back to the floor.  

          "I wouldn't keep on doing that if I were you."

          Hermione whipped her head around and stared into the darkness that the voice had come from.  

          "...Hello?" she said in a tiny squeak.

          "Hi."

          For a long time Hermione didn't even know what to say.  All she knew was that the voice belonged to a male, and, by the sound of it, he was around her age.

          "Um...where is this place?"

          "Shh...they're coming."

          Hermione was about to ask "What?", but just then a door across from her had opened and a tall, cloaked silhouette stood.  A second later, Hermione could see even more of the cloaked silhouettes behind the first.  The stood for a few seconds as if scoping out the area, then one spoke.

          "Get the girl."

          Hermione suddenly felt the invisible chains on her wrists and ankles jerk and realized they had disappeared completely.  Two of the cloaked people walked up to her.  As one picked her up harshly, the other jabbed a wand into the middle of her back.

          "If you even try to run, we won't hesitate to kill you, wretch!"

          Hermione was frightened to tears as they marched her out of the building.  Outside it was freezing cold and extremely windy.  She could see other small buildings to the sides and wondered where on earth she could be.  They marched for nearly five minutes before they came to the front steps of a grand house, but instead of a feeling of awe, Hermione felt extremely nauseous.  When they got to the door, Hermione could see that it was already open.  In the doorway stood Peter Pettigrew, or as most people called him, Wormtail.

          Without warning, Hermione was pushed through the door, which slammed behind her once she was inside.  The room was very large and heavily decorated, but Hermione had no time to take in the scenery.  She was transfixed on the back of a large, red, velvet upholstered chair, which was facing a blazing fireplace.  She watched as Wormtail, who looked just as scared as her, slumped over towards the chair and spun it around.  Hermione had the sudden urge to scream as Lord Voldemort stared at her, but she couldn't find her voice.  

"It was easier than I thought to get you here."

Hermione winced from hearing Voldemort's voice.

"But with the help from a certain person, I should have known better."

Hermione tried her best to hide her confusion with fear.

"Someone you've grown rather fond of over the months.  You know who I'm talking about yet?"

"_It can't be…he wouldn't…_"

"Oh yes, he would." Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Do you really think that a pure blood would ever love a piece of filth like you?"

Hermione started to cry, but not of fear.

"Now, you are not here to be killed, not just yet." Voldemort said in a very serious tone.  "I needed Draco to lure you here, now I need you to lure someone else here.  Particularly, Harry Potter."

"…Never…" For the first time for a while, Hermione summed up the courage to speak.

"Oh, you don't _have _to necessarily, but there will be some consequences involved."

"I don't care if you kill me.  I'm not going to be the one responsible for Harry dying." Hermione's mind was full of mixed emotions; above all fear, but also anger and pain.  How could Draco do this?

"That's all well and good, but do you care if _they _die?"

With a wave of Voldemort's arm, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Hermione.  At first it did nothing, then, as if looking through a window, Hermione saw her parents.  They were watching television and laughing.  There was a flash inside the cloud that looked like lightning and it showed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley as well as Fred and George.  Hermione's eyes grew wide and teared up and she stared at the floor.  She was speechless.  

"They don't have to die, you know." Voldemort hissed at her.  "Only Harry."

"…You're evil." was all Hermione could mutter. 

"You'll do it then?  Wonderful," he said in a sickeningly cheerful tone. "I suppose it's about time we sent you back."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione finally looked up at the Dark Lord.

"You can't lure the great Harry Potter here when he's surrounded with Aurors and ministry wizards and above all Albus Dumbledore?" Voldemort explained to her.

He remained quiet for a moment to let everything he had said sink deeper into Hermione.  She had been trying to hold back her tears to look braver, but there was now nothing to stop them from coming.  No matter what she did, she would be the reason someone would be killed.

"My lord," a cloaked man by the door started, "the mark."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

Hermione looked up at him again and saw the dark lord pointing his wand straight at her.

"I can't have you running around and not be able to keep an eye on you," he said menacingly. "I need to know when you are or aren't obeying me and if you need to be disciplined."

Even though at that moment and at that place there was no way of escape, Hermione couldn't help but try to get away.  Her legs, however, felt differently and made no attempt to move.

Without even a word or wand movement, a red light burst from Voldemort's wand and stuck Hermione in the middle of her forehead.  Her head felt like it was splitting in millions of places.  She could feel Voldemort putting part of his mind into hers.  When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw blinding red flashes.  When she closed them she saw white.  Just when it felt like it would go on forever, it stopped, though the pain was still there.  

"It looks as if that was too much for you," Voldemort said. "But nothing you can't live through."

Hermione had had her eyes closed most of the time.  She could tell her forehead was wet with sweat and some of her hair was plastered to her face.  When she opened her eyes again, she saw a white-gold color.  It took her a moment to realize it was her hair.  The spell Voldemort had cast on her must have been extremely strong.  Before Hermione could comprehend what had happened, Voldemort spoke again.

"I believe you'll find your 'mark' on the back of your neck."

Hermione immediately placed her hand on her neck, but it stung and filled her head with a piercing pain and pulled her hand away.

"Remember the deal.  You have the urge to report this, and your family, your friend's family, and you die.  You don't talk, and you do as I say, Harry is the only one that you'll never see again.  Not to hard to decide."

The tears had begun to sting Hermione's eyes.

"I'll be calling on you soon."

Hermione barely had time to take in what he said before a white flash blinded her.  She closed her eyes and could still sense the brightness through her eyelids.  When she thought the light was getting darker, she opened her eyes.  The wooden floor, which she had been kneeling on, had turned to cold stone.  The large, exquisite room had turned into a dimly lit corridor that she recognized as one in Hogwarts.  He had sent her back.

Hermione, who was still on her knees, swayed side to side as if threatening to fall over.  She placed one of her hand down on the stone floor to keep herself balanced.  She sat there for a few minutes before attempting to stand up.  She got to her feet just as her legs gave out.  With a small yell, she grabbed onto a stone sticking out of the wall to stay up.  Evidently, someone had heard her.

"There's someone down this way! Hurry!"

Hermione looked down the dark corridor and heard the fast paced footsteps of several people coming towards her.  A few seconds later, she recognized Professor Snape, who was closely followed by another professor as well as two other seventh years.

Forgetting what had happened to her hair, Hermione was surprised when Snape first asked her who she was.  She stared at him for a second.  She felt as if she were going to pass out any moment.

"What, you don't recognize me?"

Snape looked confused, the other professor looked scared.  Hermione was getting dizzy from standing.

One of the seventh years behind the professors stepped forward and Hermione saw it was Harry.

"Hermione?!"

Harry caught Hermione in his arms just as she passed out.

***

          Draco and another seventh year from his house, accompanied by another professor, walked up and down the corridors, looking for injured students.  Just minutes after his father had left, dozens of ministry wizards and Aurors had arrived and managed to get rid of the last of the Death Eaters and calm everyone down enough to organize search groups.

Draco, however, knew better than to think that anyone got seriously hurt.  Besides Hermione, that is.  He knew that the whole raid was just a distraction.  One very large distraction in order to get one girl.  And now, because of him, she was most likely going to die along with Harry Potter.  Right when Hermione had disappeared in front of him nearly two hours before, he regretted what he had done.  He had been ordered by Voldemort himself to get Hermione to trust him.  Then, with Hermione, Voldemort could lure Harry and do what he had wanted to do for seventeen long years.

Draco had been brought up not to show emotion.  His father always told him it was a sign of weakness, therefore, instead of hiding emotion, Draco learned to just not feel them completely.  That is, until this year with Hermione.  He had tried to keep his feelings at bay, it didn't matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

And with a jolt of pain within, Draco realized something.

"_I just sent the one person I've ever loved to her death._"

***

Hermione woke with a start.  By what she could tell, she was lying in a bed in the infirmary.  It was very dark around the room and there was a window opened a crack that was letting in a soft, cool breeze.  If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that it was a beautiful night.  But it was a night that was everything but.  It was a night of despair, tragedy and deception.  She thought of Draco, and tears welled up in her eyes once more.  Angry with herself, Hermione wiped away at her eyes, adamant to keep herself from bawling.

She spun in her bed and hung her legs off the edge.  She put pressure on her feet, and felt that she could get up.  She slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards the window.  Everything looked ironically calm.  She turned away and started walking towards a mirror that was hanging on the opposite side of the room.  Using the little bit of moonlight that was coming in, Hermione could see that all of her hair had been turned eerily golden white.  

Hermione just stared at her reflection while her eyes got used to the darkness.  She turned to go back to the bed, but just as she did, it dawned on her.  She turned back to the mirror and looked at her reflection once more.  _She was the girl in her dreams._

***

So, what did you think?  Once again I'm sorry for taking so long.  I'm deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply sorry.  I can't stress how sorry I am.  Oh well.  Since it's a tad late around here, I can't go online now, since it would wake everyone up (I have a very annoying and LOUD dial-up internet), so the thankyou's for the last chapter will be posted on my next update along with any thankyou's for any review I get for this one.  Phew…I'm so glad to be back on track. =D Toodles!

-Kate Potter (MF)  


	9. Deep Hatred

Hey everyone...Sorry once again...took a while.  I have a good excuse this time...I lost my disk.  I left it in a computer at school because I was working on this and I totally forgot about it over the weekend.  Thankfully, the teacher found it before some kid did, and he gave it back to me before Christmas break.  I'd be totally pissed if I didn't have it for the holiday.  To tide over the time I didn't have my disk, I made a bunch of notes on the sequel to this story.  So yes, there will be a sequel.  I even have a title for it and I'm pretty sure I know what the whole story is going to be, so all that's left is the hard part; writing it.  Well, that's the hard, annoyingly long part for me, at least.  So, without further ado, I bring to you chapter 8

(Once again, un-beta'd version.  Good one will be out soon J)

The Greatest of Sacrifices

Blah…can't think of a title at the moment…

Written by Kate Potter (MF)

December 22, 2002, 1:34 p.m. (No insomnia with this one!)

Hermione had gone to sleep with many thoughts of the night when the Death Eaters abducted her.  Many of her thoughts were on the previous night, but every minute, Draco's face flashed in her mind and she felt horrible.  She would think about how safe she had felt with him and how happy he had made her feel.  Now he made her feel the exact opposite.  She didn't know how she was going to act in classes from then on with him around.  She didn't think she would be able to deal with him still being there.  

For the first few days after Halloween, Hermione stayed in the infirmary.  Harry and Ron had visited her first.  She tried to hold in her tears whenever she looked up at Harry.  Ron tried, and failed, to cheer everyone up by saying how Hermione's hair was a nice change.  Hermione had to admit that it actually looked alright.  The initial shock of having white blond hair had worn off and it was beginning to grow on her.  Ginny had stopped by every now and then to give Hermione some company.

Hermione finally left the infirmary at the end of the first week of November.  At least that way she wouldn't have to go to classes right away.  When she walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, almost everyone's head turned.  She couldn't tell if they were looking at her, wondering why she had blond hair or wondering who she was completely.  At a table near the fireplace, she could see Harry and Ron sitting, playing chess.  Ron did a double take when he saw her and called her name.

"Hermione!" he said, waving her over.  

She walked towards them and saw the other students whispering and staring out of the corner of her eye.  She sat down next to Harry and couldn't help but smile, feeling happy for the first time in a while, even if it was only slightly.

Harry put his arm across her shoulders.

"Welcome back Hermione" He said cheerfully. "We've been just scraping through our homework without you here!"

Hermione laughed with the two of them and watched them finish their chess game, in which Harry had become completely defenseless except for a single pawn and the king himself.  After Ron had mercilessly defeated Harry, they sat and talked about what happened during the week.  Hermione had been watching the flames in the fireplace lazily and wasn't really tuned into their conversation.  That is, until they mentioned Draco.

"I wonder what's been up with Malfoy lately." Ron said, "I couldn't care less if something's wrong with him.  It's kind of a relief that he's shut up."

"Yeah," Harry started, "Hopefully it's for good."

"What about Draco?" Hermione interrupted.

Ron looked at her strangely.

"Um…_Malfoy hasn't said a word in the past week." He said, "And when Snape called on him the other day, the little git totally ignored him."_

"It seems like he's in a completely different world." Harry said, "And with a bit of luck he'll stay that way."

"Oh." Hermione said, anger welling up inside of her. "Yeah.  Hopefully."

She stared at the flames in the fireplace once more, a look of pure hate on her face.

~~~

Draco held a quill tightly in his hand and stared at a blank piece of parchment on the table he was sitting at.  He wanted so desperately to talk to her, but he knew that she wouldn't listen.  He wasn't even sure if she would even read a letter he sent to her. 

He sighed deeply.  He had only been thinking about her the past week.  His school work had been suffering greatly and he himself was a mess.  He hadn't taken proper care of his hair, so it hung down freely in front of his face.  His robes were wrinkled and his tie was always loosely done.  

He dropped his quill with a groan and put his forehead in his hands.  He closed his eyes and Hermione's face flashed across his mind.  He groaned again and slammed his hands down on the table.   He couldn't stop thinking about her.  He looked around his dorm.  There was no one else in the room with him.  Everyone had left him alone, realizing something was wrong.  Every once in a while, Vince would come up to give him some food from the table, since he had also stopped eating meals.  

He felt stinging in his eyes as he sat there, staring at the blank piece of parchment lying on the table.  He shook it off and picked up his quill once again.  He dipped it in his ink bottle and pressed the tip to the parchment.  A small, black blob was starting to form as he kept the quill there.  An old clock across the room chimed 10 and Draco started to write.  He wrote for nearly an hour, since he would write something he didn't like and start completely over.  Finally, at a couple minutes before 11, Draco finished and read over his letter.  For the first time in 17 years, Draco released something that had been threatening to escape for the past week.  A single tear hit the 'o' at the end of his name in the letter.  He wiped his eyes furiously, angry with himself, and folded the letter, got up and stepped out of the Slytherin dorms and common room just as the clock struck 11.  

~~~

Hermione was in her dorm, lying on her bed, which was much more comfortable than the one in the infirmary.  She was very tired, but Ginny felt quite opposite and wouldn't stop talking.  

"...so now basically everything is cancelled!  It's awful!" Ginny exclaimed. "Quidditch is over forever, I think!  I can't believe it!"

"Uh huh" Hermione mumbled.  She really did feel bad for Ginny, but Hermione was tired and had many other things on her mind.  She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a sharp tapping at the window next to her.

"What was that?" She heard Ginny say.  

Hermione turned her head towards the window and saw that there was a very large, beautiful owl perched outside it with a piece of parchment in its mouth.  Hermione slowly got up and walked to the window.  She pushed it open and shivered a bit as the cool, November air blew in.  The owl dropped the parchment in her hand before Hermione could say anything and flew away.  Hermione quickly unfolded the message and read, "Hermione," But instead of going on, she looked right to the end and read, "-Draco".  Her fist started shaking and she dropped the letter to the floor.

"Hermione?"  Ginny said slowly and cautiously.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said blankly, looking out the window.

Ginny didn't say anything for a few moments and just sat awkwardly on her bed.

"So who wrote the letter?" She asked finally.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be annoyed with Ginny's questions, but her mood took a considerably large step down.  

"...Malfoy."

Although Hermione couldn't see Ginny's face, she knew she must have been quite confused.  Ginny was one of Hermione's closest friends, but she hadn't told her about Draco yet.

"So..." Ginny started, "...why aren't you reading it?"

"I'm too tired."  Hermione said lazily, removing her gaze from the window and walking towards the door.  "You read it."

If Ginny was ever confused in her life, she was downright perplexed now.  She watched in wonder as Hermione picked up her cloak and stepped out of the dorm even though she had just said she was too tired to even read a letter.  Ginny sat up from her bed and walked over to the window.  She bent down and picked up the letter that was lying on the floor.  She unfolded it and started to read it.

"Hermione, 

I know you probably never want to look at me, much less speak to me again.  I don't blame you at all.  What I did can never be forgiven, but you must believe me that I would never do anything to hurt you now.  It's hard for me to say this, but you mean everything to me.  I would die for you...that's a promise.  You don't have to forgive me.  I wouldn't if I were you.  Hell, you probably ripped this parchment to shreds before you read the first line.  

The reason I send this message isn't to plead for your understanding or make you feel guilty.  This is a mere request to talk to you.  I would have liked to tell you all of this personally, in case this got in the wrong hands."

Ginny cringed inwardly and reluctantly read on.

"You don't have to, of course.  You can even bring someone else with you if you don't trust me, which is reasonable.  You can bring the whole bloody school if you want, it doesn't matter.  I don't care what everyone else thinks of me anymore.  I only care about you.  If you are willing to meet me, go to the dungeon across from Snape's room tomorrow night.  It doesn't matter what time, I'll be there.  I promise.

                                      -Draco"

Ginny, perhaps more confused than she had been before, reread the letter over a few times.  This didn't sound like the usual cool-tempered, arrogant Draco she always knew.  He seemed to take on a whole new personality altogether.  If she hadn't recognized his jagged handwriting, she would have thought someone else had written the letter.  

The last time she read the letter, she had noticed something that she hadn't before.  On the very last part; the 'o' at the end of his name to be precise, it was blotchy and smeared a bit.  As if...

"_No" Ginny thought to herself, "__That couldn't be."_

Just thinking of Draco shedding a tear made her want to laugh.  But his letter was no laughing matter.  He had done something, and by the sound of the letter, something terrible, and that was the reason why Hermione was acting so strangely.  

She sat in her own thoughts for a moment, realizing that if she showed Hermione the letter, she probably wouldn't read it, much less go meet Draco.  

An idea suddenly spurred into her head and she thought about it intently for a moment.  Yeah, it would involve lying and anger and maybe even a little cursing here and there, but hell, didn't everything that Ginny did?

She smiled at nothing in particular as she thought to herself, "_I'm such a genious."_

~~~

Hermione had hoped Ginny wouldn't follow her out the dorm.  She didn't get much farther than outside of the door.  She just stood and stared at the darkness that was the night all around her.  Silent tears fell down the side of her face as millions of questions raced through her mind.  All of them starting as "_Why…?_"  She was just about to step back inside when a voice from behind called her name.

"Hermione."

Harry appeared in front of her as she turned, a look of concern on his face, just looking at him made Hermione want to cry out loud.  To Harry's surprise, Hermione just hugged him, but he returned the embrace nonetheless.  

Without warning, the tears came.

"Hey…" Harry said gently, "It's okay 'mione.", even though he wasn't really too sure.

Hermione wept into the front of his robes as he rested his chin on her head and one hand rubbing her back sympathetically.  To Harry's disappointment, Hermione let go.  She stared at his robes where she had been crying and touched the tear-stained spot on his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" She said, for more reasons than one.  

He held her small hand inside his own.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly, brushing away a few loose strands of hair in her face.

"Harry…" She said breathlessly.

"_Great wizards!_" She thought to herself. "_He isn't going to try to do what I think he is….is he?_"  
          But he was.

Harry leaned down closer to her face, but before Hermione could stop him and to her great surprise, Harry merely kissed her on the forehead.

"It's late Hermione." He said smiling.  "Get some rest."

Harry squeezed her shoulder affectionately and started walking towards his own dorms.

"Goodnight Harry." She called to him.

He turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Night Hermione."

And then he was gone.

She stared at the darkness where Harry disappeared.  It reminded her of the time when she met Draco late one night so long ago.  She had desperately wanted to follow him as well as wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.  She slapped herself mentally for feeling that way about Draco Malfoy.  Hell, she wanted to literally slap herself for feeling anything for Draco Malfoy.

A moment later, Hermione opened the door to her dorm and stepped through.  She collapsed on her bed and saw the letter from Draco sitting, folded no less, on her dresser.  

"_Did Ginny read it?_"  She wondered to herself.  It was on the dresser instead of the floor.  Maybe she just picked it up?  She was too tired to think about it.  

But, on the other hand, it was really bothering her. 

She picked up the letter and started ripping it.  At first she was just slowly ripping it, then she slowly became angrier and it turned into furious shredding.  There was nothing much left of the piece of parchment except for words here and there that Hermione still felt no need to read.  She picked up all the pieces she could, got up, and walked to the window.  When she opened it, the usual November breeze blew in once again, giving her goosebumps.  Hermione slowly placed her closed fist outside the window.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and whispered, "Goodbye Draco.", before opening her hand and letting the tattered remains of the parchment fly into the night.

~~~

So what did you all think?  I know, it's kinda boring, but I don't think it would sound right for Hermione to just forgive and forget just like that.  I am, however, finding a hard time writing about Hermione hating Draco.  You know how you kinda have to put yourself if the character's shoes so you can really get it right?  Well, that means I literally have to hate Draco, and I so hate hating Draco.  Anywho, even though I say this every time, I do think that the next chapter should be out quite soon, since I'm on my winter break.  Now for the thankyou's which I promised last time!

**Chapter 6:**

**CrimsonFirebolt****: Thank you very much!  I think I like your "Modern Speech" better ;)**

**Hollie****:  Haha...I'll try not to write really bad cliffies anymore.  But they do help to keep the readers coming back, I must say.**

**Insane|Retardian**** (lol)****:  Thanks a lot!  I think you're correct in saying that it's getting better as it goes.  I even like it more now!  Imagine that!**

**thewhitediablo****:  Thanks.  From the original stories, I never got a clear characterization of Ginny, it just seemed she'd be that way.  *phew* At least someone likes cliffies!**

**macabre****:  Adorable? aww...thanks.  Good to hear someone gets caught up in my story.**

**The Little Mishap:**

**CrimsonFirebolt****:  Thanks, but I wouldn't feel too bad for me...I'm a pretty big klutz.  Stuff seems to happen all the time ;)**

**Hollie****:  Thank you.  Reviewers like you really make me want to keep writing...or else you just guilted me into it ;)**

**Sucker For Romance:  Thanks.  Things have gotten quite better, fortunately.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Escaflowne**** no Miko:  I have updated...now! haha...yes...Draco is quite the topic for daydreaming, isn't he?**

**CrimsonFirebolt****:  lol...i like how you fit in 'leather pants' at the end of your rambling...very nice...yet giving me naught Draco ideas...*swoon* ;)**

**dragoness666:  Yeah, I like fics like that, too.  Unfortunately, they're much easier to read than to write.  :S**

**Julie:  Don't worry, love triangle on the way.  You'll see it in this chapter a bit. ;)**

**Reader:  Was it?  Thanks!  **

Phew...that looks like that's about it for now.  Thanks for all the reviews and review more more more!  Whee!  Reviews are #1!!!  Whoo hoo! ...*ahem* okay well, ...*cough cough* I'm done.

 -Kate Potter (MF) 


	10. To Forgive or to Forget

**Hello again my faithful and fabulotastic readers!  Haha… fabulotastic.   New chapter already out!  Amazing, huh?!  This is basically one big dialogue scene between the two major characters.  Very fun indeed.  So how was everyone's Christmas and New Years?  Hope they were super.  Mine was alright, I suppose.  I found out my dad wants to move my family to good ol' Texas.  If you don't know, I live in good ol' Wisconsin at the moment.  I really wouldn't mind that much if we moved, but it kinda sucks that he wants to move right in the middle of my Junior year of high school.  Yes, I'm a Junior, if you didn't know, also.  Heh, it's kinda sad…I'm getting more ideas for the sequel right now than I am for this story.  At least I know I wont get stupid writer's block with the next one, eh?  Oh yeah, I also have a new website!  It has pictures of me!  Wow! It also has a bunch of drawings I've drawn (obviously).  Most of them are about HP stuff and such, but there are other things, too.  http://www.angelfire.com/wi3/katepotter At the moment, it's not really done at all.  That's because it used to be another site, but then my "I-hate-Harry-Potter-and-I-think-he's-evil"-thinking friend found the site somehow.  Fortunately and extremely luckily for me, the site wasn't working that day.  I quickly ran (well, drove if you want to get technical) home and shut down the site, because I'm sure she'd think I was more crazy than I already am.  Anyway, I'm now putting it on a new address and the work is going quite slow because, as most of you know, my computer is a piece of crap.  Alrighty, that's enough for me…I really should get a livejournal or something.  Once I start typing, I don't ever really stop.  I need a life…** 

The Greatest of Sacrifices

To Forgive or to Forget

Written by Kate Potter (MF)

January 5, 2003, 11:47 pm (geez…and it's a school night, too!)

          Draco looked up at the clock.  It was a few minutes before 9:30.  He knew it was still early, but he wanted to make sure that if there was any way Hermione was going to meet him, he'd be there.  He took a deep sigh and got up from the large chair in his common room.  Nobody stopped him as he walked out.

***

"Hermione!"

_What?_  "Hrmph"

"Hermione!  Wake up!"

"_What do you want?!_"  "Mne…mph"

"Come on Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes flashed open and she saw Ginny looming over her.  She had fallen asleep on top of her homework that she had been working on.

"I have to show you something!"

Hermione raised her head slowly.  It felt three times heavier than normal and was extremely hard to keep up.

"What is it?" She asked lazily, slightly irritated.

"It's a surprise!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging at Hermione's arm.  "Please?"

Without waiting for a response, Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet and started leading her out of the common room.

"Gin," Hermione started. "It's nearly eleven.  What could you possibly want to show me at this hour?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."  Ginny said with excitement.

As fast as Hermione's tired legs would take her, she followed Ginny down hallways and passages.  She wished she had brought her cloak since it was mid-December and freezing throughout the school.  

"_At least the cold air will keep me awake_." She thought bitterly.

For nearly ten minutes, Hermione followed Ginny.  She hadn't been paying much attention to where she was going, so she was both surprised and somewhat troubled when she looked around.  She found themselves in the dungeons near her Potions class.  

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What are we doing down here?"

"Hold on." Ginny said quickly.  "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Hermione asked again.

Ginny didn't respond this time and Hermione stressed her irritation by sighing loudly and deeply.  Finally a few minutes later, Ginny stopped walking.  Hermione looked around and noticed a familiar room.

"Wow," Hermione remarked sarcastically, "thanks for showing me the way to my Potions class, Gin.  You're a lifesaver."

Although the halls were dark, Hermione could just see Ginny rolling her eyes.

"No Hermione," Ginny explained stubbornly, "it's in there."

Ginny looked towards the closed door across from the Potions classroom.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked.

"Just go in!" Ginny yelled slightly.  "It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything."

Hermione scowled at Ginny as she walked towards the large, dark, closed door.  She lifted the handle and pushed slightly, making the door open a bit.  She looked over at Ginny.  She seemed to be extremely excited and anxious at the same time.

Hermione pushed a bit more on the door and it swung open.  The room behind it was completely dark and before she knew it, she was pushed into it.  She stumbled and struggled to stay on her feet.  She turned around just in time to see Ginny's giggling face disappear behind the closing door.  Hermione ran up to the door to find it locked.  Immediately she started pounding on it.  

"Ginny!" She yelled at the door.  "Ginny, I don't have time for this!"  
          Nothing.

"Ginny, I'm serious!" She yelled again.

Still nothing.

Hermione sighed deeply once more and placed her forehead on the door.  What the hell was Ginny thinking?

"…Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she turned around.  The room was pitch dark and she couldn't see a thing.

"Luminara."

Suddenly, a dozen lamps on the walls lit up, showering the room with light.  It looked like any ordinary classroom, but devoid of books and scattered quills and parchments.  There were many desks lined up in the room as well as a large, old desk in the front of the room.  There was also Draco.

"Hermione, I—"

"No." Hermione cut him off, shaking her head.  "I'm not going to listen to anything you say."

"Hermione, please—"

"I said no!" She yelled at him.  She turned away and started pounding on the door again.

"Ginny!  Ginny!  If you don't open this door right now, I'm hexing your whole family!  Ginny!"

"She's not—"

"No. I'm not—"

"Hermione!" He yelled, startling her.  "I'm sorry you were brought here like this.  I was hoping you'd come here by your own free will."

"I would never." She said quietly.

"I know," he continued, "but as long as you're here, will you hear me out?"

Hermione studied his eyes for a moment.  They were pleading.  Eyes pleading her to understand.  Eyes that had obviously fooled her once before.

"I already said no." She answered sternly, turning back to the door and pounding on it.

Hermione could sense his gaze on her.  It made her feel nervous.  

"Fine," he said finally, "I'll just say what I want you to hear and you can choose whether or not you want to listen, deal?"

His answer was yet more pounding on the poor door.  He sighed deeply and began.

"I suppose I'll start from the beginning, then." He said, glancing at her.  "My father, as you know, is a Deatheater.  He's quite a high-ranking one at that.  He's trusted throughout everyone in the group, including Voldemort himself.  Therefore, he saw a new way to get to Potter."  
          Hermione abruptly stopped pounding on the door.

"I know." She said harshly.  "I was given the explanation.  Harry can be reached through me, I can be reached through you, and you can be reached through your very loyal father."

Draco looked at her sympathetically.

"Do you think that I don't know what you put me through?"  She asked in a low, angry voice.

"Hermione, I—"

"Do you think that I don't know that I could very well be the reason why my best friend dies?"

She had taken a couple steps closer to him, her fists clenched.  The look in her eyes made Draco a bit worried that she was going to hit him.  

"_I deserve it, though_." He thought.

"You've put me through hell, Draco." She said, the words getting caught in her throat.  Tears started to well up in her eyes and she turned away before he could see.

Draco made a move as if he was going to walk up to her and comfort her, but he thought better of it and stopped.

"If there was anything I could do to reverse what has happened, I would." He said.

Hermione said nothing.

"For the past week all I've been thinking is how I could ever do something like that to you.  I…" Draco stopped and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.  He took a deep breath. 

"I would rather die…" he said quietly, "…than watch you go through this."

Draco looked over at Hermione who still had her back to him.  She still didn't say anything.  He took another deep sigh and walked to the opposite side of the room as Hermione.  Many thoughts were flying through his mind and he couldn't seem to control them.  His emotions out of control, he took a sharp intake of breath in order to hold back a sob.

"_Damn it_." He thought. "_She probably thinks I'm putting on some sort of show_."

Hermione spoke, however, breaking the awkward silence.  

"Then why did you put me through this in the first place?" She asked.

Draco turned around to see her staring at him.  Her eyes were red and her cheeks were damp.  It made him want to run over to her and never let her go, but he held his place.

"Because I was stupid," He said, "and thought that doing everything my father told me was the most important thing.  Because I was afraid for myself.  Because I was overconfident and all I thought of was myself."

He shook his head.  This was going nowhere.

"I wasn't acting for myself, though." He started again. "I was acting for my father and for Voldemort.  All I was thinking about was the present and not the future.  If it were still then, I would have never even imagined that I would be here trying to convince you of something that I truly believe that words cannot express."

Draco stopped again.  He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say or not.  He wasn't even sure if Hermione was listening to him.  He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.  He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes.  This was too stressful.  He heard her footsteps come nearer, stop for a moment, and come closer again.  He looked up to see Hermione looking at him with reddened eyes, standing a couple feet away.

"You don't know how much I want to believe you."  She choked out.  "You really don't."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Just tell me," she insisted, "how am I supposed to trust you?  That's all I want to know."

Draco looked her straight in the eyes.  She had the same pleading eyes that he had had before, except hers were full of tears.  He cautiously took one of her hands, not sure whether or not she would recoil.  When she didn't, he took her other one as well.

"There's nothing I can say that can make you trust me." He said. "This is something that you have to do.  But if there's anything I can do, anything at all, please tell me.  There's nothing I wouldn't do."

          Draco had hoped that would have helped, but the look Hermione was giving him was heartbreaking.  She shook her head again and let go of his hands.  

          "I don't know, Draco."

She turned her back to him and brought her hands to her face.  Draco reached out to comfort her, but she started walking away before he touched her.  He was scanning his brain to think of something to say, when suddenly he just said it with no consideration whatsoever.

"Hermione, I love you!" He yelled at her retreating back.

She stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"I…" Draco stuttered, "I love you, Hermione."

He walked up to her, close enough to hear her breathing.  

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" He whispered.  "If that's all you needed, you should have just said.  I've loved you…for so long."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at his face.  She saw his jaw clench, helping him to keep his composure.

"Draco…"

Slowly, one of his hands found their way to her cheek and caressed it softly.  His face was looming ever closer to hers as his other hand slipped around her.

"…I love you." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes deeply before closing his mouth onto hers.  She had forgotten how it had felt to be with him.  She felt so perfect but at the same time so unsure.  How could she ever be with someone with such a family history as his?  How could she ever be without him?  At moments like these, that didn't seem to matter as much.

Hermione's arms, which had been hanging at her side, slipped up around his neck and deepened their kiss.  She gasped slightly against his lips as one of his hands touched her back underneath her shirt.  Without even looking, she could tell he was smirking.  He slowly inched over to the large desk at the front of the room, pushing her against it.  He gradually leaned himself forward until they were half-laying on top of the desk.  Despite their awkward position, Draco managed to kiss her as deeply and hungrily as ever.

As if out of nowhere, a clock chimed twelve times.  Draco finally let their lips part and looked her in the eyes.  

"It's midnight." She said breathlessly. "All the doors are locked until morning."

"Looks like you'll have to stay here with me tonight." Draco said, a casual smile creeping on his face.

"That's fine with me." She said, smiling also.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck again as he pulled out his wand.

"Illuminara."

Draco's lips met Hermione's again as the lamps on the wall blew out and the room was black once more. 

Phew…that's all for chapter nine.  Hope you enjoyed it!  I just couldn't stand Hermione being mad at Draco anymore…he's too perfect.  Haha…sorry boys and girls, it looks like you're just going to have to imagine the Draco/Hermione smut for yourselves, because I for one am not really into writing it…sorry if I disappoint anyone.  Or, uh, for any younger readers out there, you can just pretend all they did was kiss and make up and he was turning out the lights so they could sleep better…*cough cough* …yeah…that's it *nods convincingly* …anyway!  I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, but there wasn't much to add at the beginning and it would take away from the story a bit if I had written more at the end (at least, that's what I think.)

As always, please review a lot…I'm always open for new ideas and criticism.  It's also nice to get a few "Wow! I love your story!" also.  Those are always nice, too =P  

Oh yeah…I just remembered something.  I'm supposed to tell you to read a story called "Harry Potter and the Sacred Legend" by a wonderful author who goes by Kam.  Her story is very very good, but it has barely any reviews.  Her story is long, too, so it doesn't make any sense!  PLEASE go read and review her story!  It'll be worth it!

Alrighty, now for the thankyou's:

(Oh yeah, I decided to post the thankyou's of the other stories I have on ff.net here this time, because they deserve thanks, also.)

**Kam- Thanks a lot!  Your story is really great, like I said above ::grins::  Hopefully this will, at least, get a few more people reading and reviewing your story.  It's really super-good!**

**Becca- Aww...thanks.  I don't think I have talent...more like just an interest that I'm actually staying with.  Oops, I forgot to email you, I'll do that after I'm done with this!**

**Angela (aka: Candycane)-  I'm sorry, I forgot to add you in the thankyou's of my other chapters.  Thanks for being a faithful reviewer and reader.  Also, I'd like to thank you for the little tips/beta'ing you did for me.  Ciao!**

**And now for my other stories:**

**Creation of the Rose:**

**Wyrd**** Sista187-**** Thanks!  Mythology is one of my favorite classes this semester.  It's really fun, so I'm pretty upset that it's almost over.**

**DEATH of Mercury- Even though I don't think you read this story, I'll still say thanks.  Totally crazy creative, huh?  Haha..thanks!**

**babygxpress- Hahaha...I don't think my story is that good, but thanks anyway.  I think my story is a bit too short.  It would have been a bit longer, but the assignment was one page maximum.**

**Zazarian- Why thank you very much, Zazarian.  I hope you do like my other fiction.**

**Bad Press:**

**Branch- Thanks bunches!  Yeah, it was sad writing about the dog, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.  Heh...that's kinda lame, but oh well.**

**Emilia- Hi Emilia! Wow, this review was from such a long time ago.  I don't think you were my beta then!  Thanks for the review, by the way.  Aww...I only have two for this story...**

Thank you and until next time!

-Kate Potter (MF)  


End file.
